Une histoire d'âmes
by Imalelp
Summary: Tous le monde a des rêves. Que ce soit les monstres ou les humains. Tous le monde a une histoire. Même les humains qui sont tombés dans l'Underground. Il serait peut-être temps de les conter. - Pas besoin d'avoir joué ou avoir regardé Undertale pour comprendre l'histoire.
1. Prologue : Rêves

Bonjour !

Voici le prologue de mon histoire

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le premier chapitre arrivera dans la semaine normalement.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE** : _**Rêves**_

"Dis moi, quel est ton rêve ?"

Dis le moi.

"Le mien c'est d'être le maître du monde !"

"Et toi ?"

Je veux savoir.

"Mon rêve c'est d'être fleuriste."

"Toi ?"

S'il te plait.

"Je veux être un Aventurier !"

"Et le tien ?"

Je veux le connaître.

"Je veux être danseuse étoile."

"Tu souhaites ?"

C'est important.

"Professeur."

"Que veux tu ?"

Parce que...

"Je souhaite être infirmière."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux être plus tard ?"

Si je ne le sais pas…

"Être juge, c'est mon rêve."

"Tu es le dernier, quel est ton rêve ?"

Comment suis-je censée…

"La paix dans le monde."

"Mais il reste quelqu'un à qui on a pas demandé son rêve ! Quel est le votre _?"

"Le mien ?"

Comment suis-je censée…

"Réaliser vos rêves."

 _ **Réaliser ces rêves… ?**_

* * *

Bonne journée/soirée !

Profitez bien de ce dimanche !


	2. Chapitre 1 : ROUGE - Part 1

Bonjour Bonsoir !

D'abord, avant de commencer mon monologue, je souhaiterais remercier personnellement Chysako qui m'a laissé une review (Comment ça on dit un commentaire ! On est chez les anglais on fait comme eux !) et je vais donc lui répondre de suite ! : Merci pour ton commentaire il m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Normal ça a été fait exprès héhé. J'espère en tout cas que tu prendra du plaisir à lire la suite !

Voici la suite, chapitre plutôt court ? Normal je l'ai coupé en trois parties, vous allez comprendre au fil de ces mêmes parties (enfin, c'est surtout parce que je ne voulais pas être en retard pour mettre le chapitre, parce que j'avais promis de le mettre dans la semaine, et on est déjà jeudi, donc je me disais que ça allait être trop long sinon…).

Enfin trêve de bavardage ! Voici la première partie du premier chapitre !

(Oui je vais continuer mon monologue plus bas, parce qu'un avis est important après tout !)

Ah oui un dernier mot avant tout ! Les mots en gras sont ROUGES. (A part chapitre 1) - j'arrive pas mettre comme je le souhaite...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Dis moi quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _Quel est ton rêve ?_

 _"Je souhaiterais être le maître du monde !"_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _Pourquoi celui-ci particulièrement ?_

 _"Parce que je souhaite rendre le monde heureux ! Comme ça plus personne ne souffrira !"_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **ROUGE**

Première Partie

 **L'Humain Tombé**

 **"Ouah, regardez ! Il est là."**

 **"Je me demande ce qu'il fait encore ici."**

 **"Il devrait disparaître, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde."**

 **"Hé le pourri dégage !"**

 **"Ne t'approche pas de lui, il est contagieux."**

 **"Pourquoi il n'est pas encore mort ?"**

 **"S'il seulement il pouvait mourir…"**

Voilà le lot de questions qui pleuvent chaque jour sur moi. L'étrange personne. Le bizarre. Celui qui n'aurait pas dû naître. Ou pire encore. Ils n'ont pas d'imagination et encore moins de meilleures choses à faire, mais ça ne reste pas pour le moins...

 **Effrayant.**

Toutes ces personnes sont effrayantes.

Si seulement, elles pouvaient disparaître.

"Ah tu es encore là."

Je me tourne vers la voix.

"Tu peux partir, tu ne manqueras à personne."

Je regarde intensément la personne en face de moi, un vieillard. Le maire du village. Franchement, ils ont rien de mieux à faire ceux là...

"Tu sais pourquoi on ne t'aime pas au moins ?"

Non, mais je ne t'aime pas non plus. Ce sont mes pensées pour cette homme. Au moins on est d'accord la-dessus.

"C'est parce que tu ne souris pas. Tu ne fais rien et tu continues d'exister même après la mort des tes parents. De ta famille."

Ma famille ? Mes parents ? Ils ne faisaient que me crier dessus et me forcer à faire des activités ingrates comme laver le sol 2 fois par jours, faire le linge à la main, passer le balai, nettoyer les murs, faire les courses et des choses que je ne préférerais pas citer.

"Et puis tu es le seul survivant, au moins eux ils étaient utiles. Toi, tu ne l'es pas. On dirait même que tu profites depuis qu'ils sont morts. Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. Tu ne mérites pas d'exister."

Utiles ? Ils utilisaient l'argent de mes oncles et tantes, et celui de l'héritage pour s'offrir toutes genre de choses. Mais ils demandaient toujours de l'argent partout où ils allaient, traitaient avec les gens pauvres avec un regard doux sur le visage et il étaient "gentils" dans leurs manières, alors que quand ils rentraient, ils avaient une sourire moqueur et se plaignait sans cesse des personnes vivants sur le sol, ceux sans maisons. Ils les nommaient les "limaces". Je ne vois pas en quoi ils étaient utiles. Ni même très intelligents. Mais les humains sont si malléable, si influençable sur l'apparence...

"Ca me rappelle la légende tiens…"

 **"Ferme-la le vieux. Tu me soules. C'est toi qui devrait mourir."**

Je chuchote ce mot, mais il semble l'avoir entendu.

"Idiot, ne m'interromps pas ! Et ne me menace pas !"

Il m'envoie sa canne plusieurs fois dans le ventre. Oui parce qu'il a une canne le vieux, et qui ne sert qu'à frapper les autres quand il s'ennuie ou pour des raisons inconnus. Je tombe puis me relève rapidement pour éviter un nouveau coups de canne.

"N'interromps pas les grandes personnes quand elles parlent, si seulement tes parents étaient là ils auraient pu au moins te corriger cette mauvaise manière et toutes les autres par la même occasion. Allez dégage pour la peine je ne te dirais plus rien."

Et il part sur ces mots.

Mes parents n'y peuvent rien, mon village non plus, c'est encore moins la mienne. En fait, c'est la faute de tout le monde. C'est de leur faute si je suis né alors ils doivent en prendre la responsabilité. C'est tout…

Je me déplace à travers la ville. Je suis maintenant dans un orphelinat, mais personne ne viendra me chercher, personne. De toute manière je suis seul. Toujours.

Ma ville est simple. Des maisons, une école, une mairie, et puis un grand bois surplombé par une montagne. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'est celle de la fameuse légende. Le Mont Ebott !

Celle dont personne n'est jamais revenu. Enfin je pense ? Celle qui absorbe tout le monde.

On dit qu'il y a des monstres là-bas. Je pourrais peut-être y jeter un coup d'oeil, de toute manière personne ne viendra se plaindre de ma disparition, et puis personne Je ne suis pas si bien à leurs yeux. Je suis un monstre pour eux. Donc c'est tant mieux, non ? Je m'en fous !

Je vais chez moi une maison toute simple, une simple boîte blanche avec un toit marron de tuiles, je remarque que des tuiles manquent encore. Je pousse la lourde porte de bois desséchée par le temps et gribouillé par des enfants. Je vais prendre le nécessaire pour mon expédition. Un t-shirt vert rayé jaune avec un pantalon marron, je prends une dague usée et une barre de chocolat, volé plus tôt.

Je me dirige maintenant vers cette montagne.

La Forêt est dense. Y a trop d'arbres, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je serre ma dague contre moi. Elle est très usée et ne me servira probablement à rien mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer quand même, au pire je mourrai et puis c'est tout. Je ne porte sur moi qu'un t-shirt vert avec un trait jaune et qu'un pantalon pour le voyage, je vais vivre longtemps avec ça. Quelle ironie.

Je me demande bien depuis combien de temps je marche, je ne vois si il fait nuit ou jour dans cette forêt tout est caché par le feuillage des arbres. C'est assez embêtant.

Sans faire attention où je marche, je me prends les pieds dans les racines ancrées au sol. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je tombe par terre, enfin je pense que je la rencontrerais tôt ou tard, mais plutôt dans un trou. Un énorme trou.

Autour de moi, qui suis en train de flotter ou de tomber à grande vitesse j'ai juste eu le temps de voir des racines, vite rattrapées par des colonnes qui sont…

PAF

...blanches ?

Aie, ça fait mal de tomber sur la face, surtout sur un sol jaune, je suis sûr que je me suis cassé quelque chose. Le sol est jaune est semble fait de tissu, alors qu'en fait ce sont des fleurs, mais je n'ai pas le temps de regarder autour de moi, que le noir me rattrape, à la place du jaune.

En trois mots, je fais la chose la plus idiote en tombant d'un trou.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

 _"Dis-moi quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _A-t-il changer ?_

 _"M'échapper des humains. Partir loin d'eux."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée..._

 _"Parce qu'ils sont effrayants."_

 _"Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu t'échapper d'eux ?"_

 _De quoi as-tu si peur ?_

 _"Parce que leurs mots me tuent."_

* * *

Donc voila ! Cette première partie est terminée, j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir !

J'espère profondément qu'il n'y a pas de fautes non plus… Voir plus celle qui ne font pas mal aux yeux.

Donc je reprends mon monologue qui était plus haut :

Ce chapitre est en trois parties, la première partie : L'Humain Tombé ; la deuxième partie : 7x_ et la troisième partie 6x_.

Attendez vous pensez que je vous m'avouerais si facilement vaincu ? Nah, parce que j'ai de la DÉTERMINATION ! Bon d'accord, d'accord, un indice seulement d'accord ? Donc, le nombre de tiret de 8 correspond à un mot sinon il y aurait un espace. Comment ça ça aide pas ? J'ai donné un indice correspondant au personnage, ça devrait aller, non ? (Ça marche pas comme je veux ! je vais vous mettre le nombre de tirets et j'espère que ça ira, enfin le temps que je trouve une solution).

J'ai décidé ça suite à bien sûr le temps, mais aussi parce que ça me semblait plus juste pour chaque moment, parce que c'est important de bien comprendre une histoire, mais encore mieux si c'est en détails. A moins que vous souhaitez que je le donne en entier avec les trois parties, mais ce sera encore plus long, ce qui va être plus long encore parce que je dois faire cette partie en anglais. Oui, je ne suis pas très fort déjà en anglais, donc je n'ai pas envie que ça fasse moche, donc je vais prendre mon temps pour traduire tout ça, donc voilà… Oui, ce n'est pas vos yeux qui pètent y a beaucoup de "donc".

Ce premier chapitre est certes court, mais il fait comprendre pourquoi les humains n'aiment pas 5x_. Ça non plus je ne le dirais pas, mais je pense que vous avez deviné c'est qui.

Ensuite bah je crois que c'est tout ! Et ça suffit largement je pense que vous allez me dire ? ahahah.

Ah oui pour l'avancement du prochain chapitre, et bien il est déjà bien avancer (oui, je pensais le mettre entier avant la fin de la semaine, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il reste longtemps sur plusieurs bases, et qu'en plus qu'il fallait que je les revois parce qu'elles ne me plaisent pas toutes, et aussi parce que j'ai pas fini le chapitre. Aussi. Alors pour le moment je dirais qu'il sortira dans deux semaines, si tout va comme prévu, sinon ce sera deux ou trois jours de plus, pas plus (les jours ça compte ! Être réguliers dans ces choix encore plus !).

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre (en plus des monologues pour les plus courageux) et vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne soirée !


	3. Chapitre 1 : ROUGE - Part 2

Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Avant tout (c'est un rituel qui se faut de respecter !) voici les réponses aux Reviewers (ça existe oui, mais… dans mon dictionnaire seulement ahah) :

 **Neven98** : Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que tu vas être content(e?) de lire la suite !

 **Chysako** : Merci tout d'abord pour avoir posté ce commentaire. Et merci aussi pour ton avis, Il m'est important donc nous allons faire comme ça, j'expliquerais plus tard le cheminement des chapitres (C'est important (oui, tout autant)). Oh ? Je pensais que si au contraire il y en avait… Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention sur ça, désolé d'avance. Chara va évoluer comme quelqu'un qui rencontre des choses nouvelles. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre !

Voici la suite de l'aventure ! Je me doutais bien que vous allez vous rendre compte de qui c'est question ici, et c'est bien Chara. Le premier humain tombé dans l'Underground. Oui et voici son histoire (enfin la moitié…)

Mais tout d'abord, je viens présenter mes excuses, non ce ne sont pas les papiers qui se trouvent au bout du couloir et qui ressemble fortement à un immeuble sur le point de tomber. Non, mon cerveau suffira et mon chapitre. Je suis au dernier jour de ma date limite, oui je fais tout au dernier moment… C'est un défaut mais aussi une qualité ! Enfin je crois ? J'ai prévenu à l'avance pour éviter les problèmes… Mais bon, j'ai toujours pas d'excuses ^pour mes défauts…

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !

(Oui j'aime continuer mes monologues (accentués de jolies commentaires… avec de jolies personnes (mêmesijenesaispasàquoivousressemblerdanslavraieviemaisicicequicomptec'estquevouseteslààmelireetçamefaitplaisir))

ENJOY !

* * *

" _Dis moi quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _S'il te plait, dis moi qu'il a changer…_

" _C'est toujours le même."_

" _Lequel ?"_

 _Non…_

" _Je souhaite m'échapper des humains pour ne plus avoir peur…"_

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **ROUGE**

Deuxième Partie

 **Famille**

La première chose que je remarque en me réveillant, c'est le sol. Celui qui est censé être dur est en fait mou. C'est même très étrange. Je ne penserai pas que le sol serait si mou.

Je soulève mes paupières dans le but d'obtenir une réponse à ma question informulée. Puis je les ouvre complètement quand je me rend compte de l'endroit où je me trouve. Autour de moi à la place des colonnes, il y a un mur et de l'autre aussi. Je me relève précipitamment. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je regarde autour de moi suspicieusement comme attendant que quelqu'un sorte de son trou pour me tuer. Ce n'est pas le sol. Je suis où ? J'ai réussi ou j'ai péri ?

Un lit. Voilà dans quoi je me trouve, c'est étrange, c'est la première fois que je vais dans un lit, enfin si je chercher dans les souvenirs, oui. Je passe ma main sur les draps. Ils sont doux, puis sur la couette épaisse qui est chaude.

Il y a aussi des peluches, on dirait des... Animaux ? Ça n'a pas vraiment de forme que je puisse reconnaître. Une armoire, puis des meubles et des lampes. Enfin je ne distingue que des formes puisque je suis dans le noir donc je pense que c'est ça. Enfin bon.

Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? Autant se bouger.

Je me lève, et je m'aperçois que quand je marche je sens d'abord le sol puis autre chose, c'est doux aussi. Il y a beaucoup de choses douce ici, je me demande vraiment où je suis par contre parce que la... A part me dire que je suis mort, je ne sais pas quoi d'autre dire.

Ah mais oui, je sais comment je peux savoir si je vis, rêve ou si je suis mort. Je me pince légèrement puis plus fort. Un léger son sort de la bouche. Aie, ça fait bien mal. Donc je suis en vie. Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi ? Je suis dans le Mont Ebott ? Mais pourquoi il y a des meubles ? Des personnes vivent ici ?

Je vais aller voir ça de plus près. Il doit avoir une porte normalement. Je touche les murs a la recherche de la dite porte. Je la trouve. Sauf qu'elle s'est ouverte toute seule. Une lumière se répand rapidement dans la pièce. Et je me rend compte que je suis derrière la porte et que la personne semble regarder dans la pièce puisqu'elle s'arrête.

Point positif j'ai trouvé la porte, point négatif je sais pas qui l'a ouverte, parce qu'elle n'est pas rentrée.

Au contraire elle a couru en la laissant ouverte. Je s'extirper des ténèbres pour rejoindre cette lueur. Je compte bien savoir où je suis.

Je marche pour me retrouver dans le couloir. A droite il y a un grand couloir qui doit mener quelque part et de l'autre aussi sauf que ce quelque par c'est un mur. C'est une expertise assez concluante je trouve.

Je vais donc a droite mais tombe sur une espèce de ..chèvre ? Bipèdes avec des vêtements ? Première fois que j'en rencontre une… qui marche ?

"Oh tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ? Je t'ai trouvé dans les ruines alors que je me promenais."

Je le regarde avec méfiance. Qui me dit que c'est pas une farce ? Que je suis toujours la haut et pas dans le trou dans lequel je suis tombé et que les gens autour de moi doit bien se moquer de moi. Je fronce les sourcils et il le remarque. Pas bête la bête. Jeux de mots inutiles.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'a juste mis au lit le temps que tu te rétablisses. Tu es un humain ? C'est la première fois que j'en vois un vrai !"

Hein ? Un vrai ?

"Oh je suis bête j'ai oublié de le présenter! Je suis Asriel Dreemurr ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Je m'appelle.."

Attends mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Je n vais pas dire mon nom à cette... personne ?! Je le connais même pas.

Asriel, comme il s'appelle, remarque mon hésitation et semble se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Mais oui tu dois avoir faim ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Viens Maman vient juste finir son gâteau allons y !"

Il me prend la main et m'emmène vers ce qui semble être une cuisine, tout en passant par un salon.

Nous faisons face au dos d'une seconde chèvre, plus grande que Asriel. Punaise y a que des chèvres ici ?! Oh pardon, des chèvres parlantes ?

"Hum ça sent bon ! Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ci Maman ?

La maman chèvre arrête ce qu'elle fait pour répondre à son fils et de laver les mains par la même occasion.

"Asriel, c'est trop chaud pour le moment, ne le touche pas, je n'ai pas envi que tu te brule. C'est un gâteau à la cannelle aujourd'hui."

Elle se tourne vers nous et voit que je suis avec lui.

"Oh mon enfant, tu es réveillé. Comment as tu ? Tu n'as mal nul part ?"

Je secoue la tête trop surpris pour répondre quelque chose. Elle venait de dire exactement la même chose que Asriel. Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle pour moi alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer ? Elle doit être folle.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

Je lève un sourcil. Comprenant mon interrogation elle me répondit :

"C'est a cause de la tête que tu fais, tu ne souris pas. Je me demandais juste si tu avais mal quelque part."

Je secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. Elle sourit.

"Je vois. Tant mieux alors. Je m'appelle Toriel, je suis la mère d'Asriel."

Elle se retourne.

"Asriel emmène cet enfant au salon j'arrive avec le gâteau."

"Oui maman !"

Il n'a pas lâché ma main et continue de me trimballer jusqu'au salon.

"Assis toi, je vais me mettre a côté de toi."

Il s'installe sur une chaise et tape sur celle qui est à côté de lui.

"Allez viens sinon elle ne reviendra pas avec le gâteau!"

Je ne vais pas m'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un que je viens tout juste de rencontrer et qui est quelqu'un de totalement différent de ceux que je vois d'habitude.

"Et mon avis ?"

"Tu n'as pas le choix ! Sinon..."

Je plisse les yeux.

"Sinon ?"

"Sinon ça !"

Il lâche ma main pour aller faire je ne sais quelle chose, lorsque je l'arrête en lui prenant les mains avec une et en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, je me recule en prenant une pose défensive pour voir ce qu'il va faire. Mais il ne fait rien comme je le pensais.

Il est essoufflé et semble choqué de mon comportement. Mais ce n'est pa ça qui me surprend le plus. C'est l'univers dans lequel j'ai été transporté qui me fait cet effet.

Il n'y a plus de couloir et encore moins de couleur. Tout est noir et blanc, lui aussi l'est. Le Asriel qui est choqué. Un cœur rouge est sorti dans un grand cadre et des rectangles oranges avec des mots sont aussi apparu. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?

"C-Chara ?"

Je regarde Asriel qui semble totalement perdu. On dirait que c'est une première pour lui aussi.

Je concentre mon attention sur les rectangles.

FIGHT

ACT

ITEMS

MERCY

On dirait des actions. Des mouvements. Enfin à part pour un.

C'est étrange. Mais comment faire ?

Je vais en toucher un. Juste pour voir.

"Chara ! Asriel ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!"

Et en un instant j'étais sorti de ce monde noir et blanc pour revenir dans un monde en couleurs. On était pour le moins désorienté.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

C'était Toriel et ...l'autre mec, je m'en souviens plus de son nom par contre. Ils ne semblaient pas très heureux et je ne suis pas très fort pour décrire ce sentiment, mais je dois le connaître puisqu'il m'est familier.

"Il m'a attaqué je me suis défendu."

Je dis tout simplement ces quelques mots avec un regard détaché en fait... Je me suis trompé. Cet endroit est le même que les autres. Ils m'ont trompé. Et ils vont le payer. Je mets mes poings en avant et adopte une attitude aussi bien défensive qu'offensive.

"A-attends Chara !"

Asriel m'interromps dans mon esprit combatif.

"J-je voulais simplement te faire des chatouilles !"

La chèvre tremble un peu mais garde un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

Attends deux secondes. Il a ... Peur ? De moi ?

"Des chatouilles ?"

"O-oui en fait on met nos doigts sur les côtés et on chatouille, je ne voulais pas te faire peur! Je suis désolé Chara ! Ça ira."

Je reste néanmoins méfiant face à ces mots. La mère d'Asriel se rapproche de moi, je pense qu'elle va me frapper, je lui donne un coup pendant qu'elle met ses bras autour de moi. Elle va m'étrangler c'est sur ! Mais elle ne serre pas vraiment et même si je donne des coups, elle ne se relève pas pour me frapper. Elle déplace une de ses mains pour me frotter légèrement la tête, pour ensuite lâcher ces mots.

"Chut, mon enfant. Ça va aller. Personne ne te fera du mal dans cette maison. Nous sommes une famille maintenant et on ne frappe pas les membres de sa famille."

Famille ? J'arrête de frapper Toriel mais à la place d'un visage de dégoût et de colère, j'ai un visage rempli d'incompréhension. Pourquoi on se connait à peine, et je viens juste d'arriver c'est idiot de m'amener dans ce mot. Et puis c'est quoi une famille ? Quelqu'un qui vous frappe ? Qui vous martyrise ? Qui vous insulte ? Ce n'est pas ça une "famille" ?

"Allons, allons mon enfant. Ça va aller maintenant, ça va aller. Chu..."

Je regarde droit devant, ce qui veut dire dans la robe qui me couvre littéralement le visage. Rien ne va aller vous allez me tuer j'en suis sûre !

"Non."

Je refuse de me laisser prendre dans cette chaleur. Je refuse de le laisser avoir une seconde fois.

"Rien ne va bien aller. Parce que vous vous moquez de moi."

Si les mots sont des armes je veux qu'ils vous transpercent !

"Je ne vous aime pas vous êtes horribles."

Je serre les poings. Ça suffit. J'en ai marre. Ils sont tous pareils après tout.

"Vous allez vous moquer de moi a la première occasion et vous allez me tromper et me trahir après !"

Je ne sais pas quelle tête ils font mais ils doivent être dégouté d'être déjà découvert tant mieux ! Ils pourront moins rire comme ça !

"C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ?"

Je sens la respiration de la femme qui me tient se ralentir, pour laisser un grand soupir.

"Je ne sais pas comment c'est à la surface mais ici..."

Elle se recule. Elle n'est pas comme je l'espérais. Elle est... Triste ?

"Ici, c'est aimer ou être aimé."

Je la regarde avec surprise.

"Je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal. Tu es avec nous maintenant et nous te protégerons."

"Vous.."

Elle me coupe.

"Nous, nous n'allons rien faire. Nous allons nous comporter comme une famille parce que maintenant je te considère comme mon enfant. N'est ce pas Asgore ?"

Le grand homme s'avance et s'agenouille pour que je le vois.

"Oui, a partir de maintenant tu es aussi notre enfant. Nous t'aimerons autant que notre fils."

"Oui, tu es mon meilleur ami maintenant !"

Tous rient avec un autre sentiment. Encore un que je ne connais pas.

"Nous allons t'élever comme notre enfant. Chara bienvenue dans la famille."

Et ils me couvre tous les trois dans leurs bras. Je sens de l'eau couler sur mes joues. Je sens mes forces me quitter et mes barrières que j'avais monté de sont toutes baissées. Fracassées. Tombées.

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Un simple et petit murmure qui se plaint d'être autant petit.

Je me sens faible. Atrocement faible. Beaucoup trop. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids s'est levé et que je me sens léger.

Ensuite ils s'écartent et me sourient.

Les deux grands nous tiennent la main à Asriel et moi. Je me sens... Entouré.

Je me sens bien.

Ici, quelqu'un prend soin de moi.

* * *

Je crois que je me suis trop laissé aller dans le feu de l'action, j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Il faut que je me reprenne, que je fasse attention sinon ça va faire pareil qu'avec les humains.

…

J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se passer, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, que je ne mérite pas d'être ici.

Est-ce que ma place se trouve avec eux ? Avec les Dreemurr ?

* * *

"Az' !"

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

"Je veux que tu m'appeler Az !"

"Non."

Et moi, j'ai pas envie. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée stupide de s'appeler par des surnoms. Les humains sont déjà idiots de penser comme ça, alors sur lui aussi s'y met...

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est idiot."

C'est bien vrai.

"Mais non, ça veut dire qu'on est vraiment des meilleurs amis !"

Attend, d'abord tu veux qu'on soit une famille puis ensuite des amis? Désolé mais pour moi ça va trop vite.

* * *

Nous étions à table et Toriel vient de mettre une tarte sur la table.

Une tarte ? Tu penses que tu peux m'acheter avec une tarte ? T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès? Et vire moi c'te sourire de ton visage ! Tu ne l'auras pas !

...

Bon, d'accord je vais juste goûter, mais c'est pas pour te faire plaisir, c'est juste pour vérifier si il y a pas de poison à l'intérieur.

Vire moi ce visage souriant là, c'est pas parce que j'ai mangé toute la part que tu dois t'estimer triomphante !

... J'aime juste le chocolat... C'est tout.

Mais merci quand même...

* * *

Je me demande si je peux leur faire confiance. J'étais malade et ils ne m'ont même pas empoisonné. Ni même fait de mal. Au contraire ils étaient effrayés. Effrayés de quoi ? C'est juste de la fièvre, c'est pas comme si ça pouvait me tuer.

Ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour rien. Pff.

Je vais pas mourir avec si peu.

* * *

maintenant c'est le contraire. Asriel, qui ne lâche pas le surnom, est tombé malade... Qu'il est bête des fois.

...

Juste parce qu'il m'a aidé, je vais le soigner moi aussi. Juste pour ne plus avoir de dettes envers lui. C'est tout.

...

Je me demande si ça va aller pour lui.

Maintenant il a l'air d'aller mieux. C'est bien...

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant dans une ville que je ne connais pas. Mais je sais qu'il fait froid. Très même. C'est pour ça qu'on porte des manteaux bien chaud.

"Chara viens on va faire un monstre-de-neige !"

Asriel me fait de grands signe de la main.

Je ne crois toujours pas le fait que l'on soit une famille. C'est trop... Irréel pour que ce soit vrai.

"Non je préfère rester ici."

Et puis c'est trop rapide on peut pas considérer une personne comme son enfant alors que l'on vient juste de le voir. C'est idiot. Je comprends pas leur façon de penser et puis en regardant toutes les personnes ici, on a l'impression que c'est la paix. Que tout va bien. Alors que sur terre... A la surface comme ils disent... Tout va mal.

Je regarde Asriel faire d'une petite boule de neige une énorme petit à petit, pendant que je me blottit contre ma grande écharpe. Ici ils sont protégés de tout et semblent ne pas s'en plaindre. À peu près. Certains se plaignent de ne pas pouvoir aller à la surface. Pourquoi vouloir y aller ? Ils sont bien ici, on est bien la. D'autres disent que ce serait du suicide parce que tout le monde se fera tué en un instant. Mais... C'est normal. Les humains se tuent et tuent les autres espèces même la planète sur laquelle ils sont. C'est dans leurs gènes de tuer et de prendre la vie qui les entoure !

"Chara tu viens ! Je t'attends !"

Je vois que Asriel a du mal pour mettre la boule sur l'autre.

"J'arrive, j'arrive."

Je me lève de la marche sur laquelle je suis pour aller l'aider. J'ai encore du mal avec les mots de l'autre rive. Les bons mots comme Toriel les appellent.

Je prends la boule de neige, plus petite que l'autre mais lourde quand même, et la pose avec Asriel sur le haut de l'autre boule. Il rit lorsque nous y arrivons.

"Voilà manque plus que l'habiller !"

Il va chercher le carton qu'il a prit avant de partir et sort une... Écharpe ?

"Pourquoi une écharpe ?"

"Pour pas qu'il est froid !"

Asriel me dit ça avec tellement d'étoiles dans les yeux que je me demande si c'est pas lui qui a attrapé froid… Surtout après celui de la dernière fois.

"Quoi ?"

"Bah oui."

Il met l'écharpe autour des boules. Prends des cailloux et en met sur la grande boucle et sur la petite pour les yeux et la bouche. Et la carotte pour le nez. Mais c'est n'importe quoi.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Il va pas attraper froid c'est un bonhomme de neige ! Il est froid à la base. Et il le restera ! Et puis pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? C'est idiot."

Il sourit face à ces mots. Quoi encore ?

"Et bien, c'est un bonhomme de neige et comme chaque bonhomme de neige il se doit d'être tel quel, ce qui veut qu'il doit être habillé. Et puis regarde, tu vas voir quelque chose d'incroyable."

Il s'écarte du bonhomme et se met. côté de moi, tout en continuant de sourire.

"Pourquoi tu souris-"

"Oh oh que ça fait du bien de respirer le grand air !"

Je me retourne à une vitesse imparable vers cette voix, la voix du bonhomme de neige.

"Merci bien, je pensais ne jamais voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Oh oh."

Je le regarde surpris. Quoi ? Attend, quoi ? Je me re-retourne vers Asriel, en montrant du doigt les boules de neiges.

"C'est la magie de Snowdin ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu allais être surpris !"

Alors ça c'est une première. Pour la première fois de la vie, j'assiste à ce qui est impossible à la surface. La magie. Chez nous c'est une illusion, ici une réalité.

"On peut faire autre chose que ça, a Snowdin ?"

Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être bête, et je regrette d'avoir posé cette question.

"Tu t'intéresse enfin à notre vie ! Je suis si content ! Viens je vais te montrer des choses incroyables. !"

Il me prend la main et m'emmène après avoir dit au revoir au bonhomme de neige faire le tour de la ville.

J'écoutais ce qu'il me disait de la ville. Comme :

"Il neige et fait froid tout le temps ici."

"On peut rendre les bonhommes de neiges vivants."

"On peut faire de la magie aussi!"

C'est ce mot que je voulais entendre.

"De la magie ?"

"Oui, tu vois nous les monstres, on peut utiliser de la magie. C'est quelque chose qui est à l'intérieur de nous. C'est Inné. Moi je ne sais pas encore ce que j'ai comme magie mais un jour je sais que je pourrais le faire comme maman et papa."

"Hmm, donc si je comprends bien les monstres peuvent faire de la magie mais ils ne peuvent pas battre les humains c'est ça ?"

J'ai vaguement entendu l'histoire entre les humains et les monstres, mais je n'en connais pas encore les détails.

"C'est ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que les humains sont puissants. Si tu me demande pourquoi nous, qui avons la magie et les humains juste leurs âmes, dis toi juste que les âmes sont plus puissantes que la magie."

"D'accord."

Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi les monstres n'ont pas battu les humains lors de leur guerre.

* * *

"Chara, viens s'il te plaît."

J'étais ici depuis pas mal de temps et je commençais tout juste à me mettre à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement, cette nouvelle façon de vivre.

Toriel vient de m'appeler, alors je saute du lit sur lequel j'avais décidé de dessiner avec Asriel, pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

"Tiens je t'ai fait un gâteau à la cannelle. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer."

Elle me tends une part de gâteau. Je la prend et je tends l'autre pour Asriel.

"Je vois que tu es content ces derniers temps, quelque chose de bien est arrivé ?"

Je fronce les sourcils. De bien ?

"Hein ?"

"Non, rien. Va rejoindre Asriel."

Elle rit tout en allant dans le salon et moi je vais vers notre chambre pour donner la part a Asriel, sans me poser plus de questions.

"Wouah super! Maman a fait du gâteau trop bien !"

Il trébuche en s'emmêlant les patt- les pieds...? dans les draps. Je jette les plats et me précipite vers As pour le rattraper. Je réussi mais je tombe moi aussi.

"Ah merci Chara ahahah ! Mais tu es tombé aussi ahahah"

Il rit alors qu'il est tombé. C'est... Idiot.

"Pff."

Je mets ma main immédiatement sur la bouche. C'était quoi ça ?

"Oh, Chara tu viens bien de... De pouffer la !?"

Je remarque qu'il est surpris et un peu... Content ?

"Hahah ahah ! Chara a pouffe ! C'est trop bien !"

Je commence a rougir malgré moi. De la honte ? De l'embarras ? Je ne sais pas vraiment...

"Chara a pouffe ! Chara a pouffe ! Et j'ai réussi. Et j'ai réussi ! Youhou ! Ahah ahah !"

Il s'écroule sur moi en riant encore plus. Je le regarde toujours se marrer pendant qu'il me contamine.

Je souris doucement et puis je fini par.. Rire.

Mon rire est fort et semble démesuré. Mais joyeux et clair.

Nous rions pour une raison qui m'échappe et qui me plaît je crois.

J'entends deux autres rires se joindre à nous.

Je crois que je me sens bien. J'ai la chaleur d'une famille. Une vrai de vrai. Je n'ai pas de raison de vouloir plus.

Non ?

Un peu plus tard, nous venons de finir de manger. Nous somme retourner dans notre chambre pour discuter juste avant de dormir. Asriel eu une idée.

"Dit Chara j'ai une idée !"

"Ah ? Laquelle ?"

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour le voir malgré la noirceur de la chambre.

"Et si nous faisions quelque chose pour les parents ?"

"Tu veux faire quoi ?"

Je suis intrigué par ce qu'il va dire.

"Si nous faisions un gâteau ?"

* * *

" _Quel est ton souhait à présent ?"_

 _Il doit avoir changé depuis le temps, non ?_

" _Je souhaite vivre en paix avec les personnes que j'aime…"_

" _Pourquoi ?"_

 _Est-ce important ?_

" _Parce que ce sont les seuls à m'accepter comme je suis !"_

* * *

Bon retour mes chers amis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et désolé pour les fautes qui doivent trainer dans le coin… Erreurs de ma part.

Je vous avais dit qu'il serait plus long ! Pas trop, mais il l'est !

Vous avez surement remarqué, qu'il y avait des coupures, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès.

Pour ce qui est du programme de la suite des évènements (alias chapitres), Je suis entrain de leurs donner des noms (facile pour les chapitre, moins pour les parties…) et avec des interludes (même si je me demande encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir y mettre).

Ces interludes marqueront la fin et le début des chapitres, prenez les comme des bonus. J'hésite encore ce que je vais faire avec, j'ai déjà des idées mais il faut que je les trie avant de faire une quelconque décision.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, enfin plutôt de quand il arrive, ce sera dans deux semaines. Oui comme celui ci, parce que il va marquer la fin de ce premier chapitre. Ca me fait bizarre que je finisse cette histoire, enfin ce chapitre. Je vais devoirs passer aux autres (et ça va vraiment être chaud à vrai dire) mais je me suis renseigné sur Chara et en faite, il n'est pas le personnage que je pensais qu'il était. Il est tordu mais il a un bon fond, j'ai visité les forums, poser des questions sur sa nature, et je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça, enfin je crois mais il est vraiment… voilà, je vais essayer de transmettre ce sentiment dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci encore d'avoir lu cette partie et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 1 : ROUGE - Part 3 - Fin

Bonsoir ! Bonjour !

Commençons par les réponses à mes chers revieweurs :

 **Neven98** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'en suis heureux ! Le chapitre qui va suivre va être plus clair grâce à une certaine personne, hé hé ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

 **OnePunchLine** : Merci pour le commentaire ! Si je m'attendais à voir une collègue de ce type (je parle d'histoire sur les âmes), je suis heureux de te rencontrer ! Je vais répondre à tes commentaires ici même : Oui, je fais gaffe à la couleur quand je tombe… non pas du tout. ahahah ! Merci, oui je confirme pas de chance… vraiment pas de chance… Mais je pourrais pas tenir cette promesse, tu vas pas aimer ce chapitre si tu veux pas que je te fasse pleurer.. Courage ! Je ne savais pas au début si il/elle aimait ou non les monstres, j'ai fait des recherches et voilà ce que c'est devenu, je ne savais pas ça non plus sur "si on appelle son nom, il/elle vient", tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose là !

 **Chysako** : Et bien merci encore pour ton commentaire, je t'ai déjà répondu mais voilà hé hé !

Et voilà, merci pour ces commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup ! Et je viens d'apprendre que nous avons un followeur (ça existe toujours pas ? si si dans mon dico), et je tiens à remecier ! Donc merci à toi **EuropaLuce** de suivre cette histoire ! Je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitres ! Et surtout que maintenant nous sommes deux, donc ça sera plus facile, oui puisque...

Alors mesdames et messieurs avant de commencer ce chapitre je tiens à vous présenter quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'a aidé pour mettre en oeuvre ce chapitre. Je vous prie bien de accueillir :

CHYSAKO !

devient dorénavant becta-lect à partir d'aujourd'hui (enfin bien avant sinon ce chapitre ne serait pas venu… nyark) voici quelques mots de sa part :

"Blamez pas trop l'auteur pour le retard, c'est entièrement de ma faute, je me suis un peu tapé l'incruste. C'est un gros chapitre, alors je m'excuse si j'ai manqué quelques fautes ^^"

Voilà ! Et ne la/le blamez pas pour le retard non plus ! La cause ? La taille imprévu du chapitre (mais je vous raconterais ça plus bas !) Oui, oui je suis en retard en plus, mais je tiens mon quota ! deux semaines + 3 jours si imprévu ! Voili, voilou !

Maintenant place au chapitre !

(Monologue continue en bas, bien évidemment hé hé !) Ah et ce qui est en gras est **rouge**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _"Dis moi, quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _C'est toujours le même ?_

" _Je souhaite vivre avec ma famille pour toujours !"_

" _C'est ton rêve ?"_

 _Il restera le même ?_

" _Oui, parce que je veux les rendre heureux, et être heureux !"_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **ROUGE**

Dernière Partie

 **Fleurs**

"On y va, à toute à l'heure !"

Asriel et moi avons mis nos manteaux d'hiver pour aller à Snowdin.

Comme nous l'avons décidé hier soir, nous allons à la bibliothèque pour trouver plus d'informations sur les gâteaux.

"Faites attention les enfants ! À toute à l'heure !"

Toriel nous embrasse sur le front et nous partons en la saluant de la main, ou en secouant idiotement la main. Je ne citerais pas la personne concernée.

"Donc on va à Snowdin pour jouer ?"

Je dis ça à Asriel, alors qu'il me tient la main. Je le regarde, lui et la main qu'il me prend. Même si je trouve ça étrange, je commence à m'y habituer.

"Non, et tu le sais très bien."

Il me répond avec un sourire suspect et je souris en retour face à sa réponse.

"On passe par Waterfall cette fois ci, au lieu de passer par le bateau-chat ?"

Oui, parce que je ne suis jamais passé que par Hotland pour aller à Snowdin. Avec ce truc bizarre qu'est le chat-bateau... J'ai toujours pas compris, c'est un monstre... ou un bateau ?

"Je pense que ça sera mieux, et puis je vais te montrer quelque chose, tu vas voir!"

"Et c'est quoi ?"

"Surprise !"

Je me vexe un peu, mais pas vraiment, et je tourne la tête à l'opposé pour faire semblant de bouder.

Il n'en a rien à faire. Pfff.

Nous avançons dans de grands couloirs violets. Avec du bois lisse et dur comme de la pierre. C'est quoi ça ? Il y a des endroits où il n'y a pas cette sorte de parquet, mais bon... C'est un drôle de sol. Et puis lorsque nous passons un pont violet, une peinture appréciée dans le coin apparemment, j'aperçois de drôles de colonnes. On en a pas chez nous de ça.

"Dis, c'est quoi ces colonnes Asriel ?"

"Des colonnes ?"

"Oui, ça."

Je lui montre lesdites colonnes. Il les regarde, puis tourne à nouveaux ses yeux vers moi.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est là depuis peu de temps. Je pense que c'est le gars là, le scientifique, qui a fait ça. Ah et fais attention y'a des trucs par terre."

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je vois des sortes de serpents sans queue ni tête sur tout le passage.

"C'est qui ce scientifique, et c'est quoi un "scientifique" en général, ici ?"

Asriel se gratte la tête.

"Je sais pas ce qu'est un scientifique, mon père en a parlé vite fait, mais c'est tout... Et lui je ne l'ai jamais vu."

"Ah... Et c'est lui qui a fait tout ça ?"

"Apparemment."

Nous continuons au travers de longs couloirs ennuyants et violets. On dirait des boîtes longues, heureusement que les plafonds sont hauts sinon je serais mort d'asphyxie. Faux risque, bien sur, mais crainte toujours là...

Nous finissons par sortir de cet endroit. Asriel a parlé de CORE, moi j'ai vu de looooongs couloirs avec de loooongues routes. C'est fantastique.

Nous entrons dans une place vide de quoi que ce soit, ni personnes, ni autre chose, c'est le néant intégrale. Y a rien. On pourrait même mettre un bâtiment je pense.

Et puis la température est vraiment préoccupante...

Après tout c'est Hotland.

C'est un paysage assez... Chaud.

J'enlève mon manteau pour éviter d'avoir chaud. Asriel le garde, lui. Mais comment il fait ?

"Asriel tu fais comment pour ton manteau ? Il fait je-ne-sais-pas-combien de degrés là !"

Il se tourne vers moi et je remarque qu'il a l'air particulièrement sérieux.

"Je dois tenir le coup, ce n'est pas de la chaleur qui va m'arrêter."

D'accooooord. C'est un idiot. Là je peux rien y faire.

"Viens on va prendre le monte-charge, ça sera plus pratique !"

Asriel me tire pour m'amener au "monte-charge". C'est quoi c'te truc ? Il m'emmène à une espèce de grand bateau, sauf que c'est pas un bâteau, je dirais une...boîte en bois ?

Je l'arrête.

"T'es sûr qu'on peut aller dedans ?"

Asriel me regarde avec un grand sourire.

"Oui. Sûr."

Puis il ajoute avec un sourire.

"A moins que tu souhaite faire tout le chemin à pied ?"

Je sens des frissons me grimper dans le dos.

"C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je veux juste m'assurer que ton… "monte-charge" tienne le coup."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Papa est déjà monté dedans !"

Ah bah si Asgore est monté dedans, ça me rassure, vraiment. Faut pas rêver non plus.

"D'accord."

Nous montons à l'intérieur de cette chose. Je peux pas supporter ce truc. Et Asriel appuie sur un bouton et le monte-charge commence à bouger, pour finalement descendre peu à peu. Et je n'ai pas peur du tout. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'arrache à moitié la main d'Asriel que j'ai peur. Pas du tout.

Je regarde en haut. Il fait noir. Je regarde en bas, le sol est noir mais les terres sont rouges, illuminées de grandes flammes rouges. C'est ce qui éclaire le sol, maintenant rouge de leurs lueurs. Et je suis sérieusement en train de me demander si le transport que nous sommes entrain de prendre ne va pas cramer avec nous dedans.

Les parois qui nous entourent sont maintenant des peintures vivantes de danses enflammées, à cause des flammes qui émettent une douce lumière, dont la chaleur se fait sentir, toujours.

Nous nous arrêtons finalement, Et lorsque nous sortons je vois encore des routes interminables qui nous attendent. Youpi, c'est super puisque j'aime la marche. Ahah, c'te bonne blague. Nous voyons sur le chemin une espèce d'énorme machine qui pompe une grande marée de flammes.

Nous revoyons cette machine un peu plus tard, en sautant sur des espèces de sols qui font des nuages, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce qui m'a vraiment surpris sur le coup… C'est incroyable, je me suis sentis voler. Et après se succèdent des chemins sans rien autour : du noir, encore et toujours, encadrant des chemins rouges orangés.

Puis nous arrivons à un grand bâtiment. Tout blanc et immense. On a le droit de passer dans cette maison ? On peut passer à côté, non ? Non, parce que je vois Asriel s'avancer dangereusement du bâtiment, c'est pour ça.

"Euh… Asriel ? On va pas entrer dans ce bâtiment, hein ?"

"Bien sûr que si, comment tu veux faire pour passer sinon ?"

Je lève un sourcil. Puis essaye de voir une échappatoire. Mais non. Aucune.

"On peut vraiment ?"

"Mais oui, puisque je te le dit !"

Il passe devant deux grandes portes et en pousse une. La pièce est entièrement plongée dans le noir. Le silence à l'intérieur contraste vraiment avec le bruit dehors. Nous voyons rapidement des boîtes en fer, pleins de gros fils, épais couvrant presque le sol, et tous de couleurs différentes. Bleu, noir, orange, vert et rouge sont les seules que j'ai le temps de distinguer. Asriel referme la porte. Nous sommes maintenant dans la salle.

"On peut allumer la lumière ?"

"Surtout pas !"

"Et pourquoi ça ? C'est toi qui voulais à tout prix y aller et maintenant tu me dis ça ? Me dis pas qu'on a frappé à la mauvaise porte!"

"J'y arrive. Normalement on a pas le droit de venir ici, c'est pour ça qu'on a évité cet endroit tout ce temps. Mais je suis sûr que ce scientifique a quelque chose de louche et je veux jeter un coup d'oeil. Tu comprends ?"

Non.

Mais je le savais on a pas le droit ! Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? Je sais pas moi, on pouvait pas contourner le bâtiment ? Et puis tu viens de me dire que tu voulais autant y aller que tu ne le voulais pas. Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux vraiment ou quoi ?

"A peu près."

"Okay alors allons y !"

Je ne vois absolument pas où je suis, je n'arrive pas à me situer, je sais juste que je tiens la main d'Asriel, c'est tout.

Je me demande bien ce que sont les choses qui sont sous mes pieds, peut être les fils ? Ils sont plus épais que je ne le pensais. Mais sont-ce vraiment des fils ?

L'air, l'atmosphère est… épaisse, différente. Elle semble malsaine. Effrayante. Le moindre bruit me fait me mettre en garde. Je ne me sens pas bien ici. C'est étrange, non ? Soudain la lumière s'est allumée, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand j'ai vu la porte devant moi. J'ai foncé, tout en tenant la main d'Asriel. Puis j'ai poussé la porte pour sortir, et je me suis étalé à moitié sur le sol en entraînant Asriel avec moi. J'ai juste eu le temps de me retourner pour voir la porte se fermer sur un type avec un grand sourire.

Je me relève rapidement. La porte claque.

"Mince, j'ai failli le voir. Pourquoi tu as couru Chara ? On aurait pu l'apercevoir !"

Asriel ne semble pas heureux. Mais mon visage est plus que sérieux, et il change un peu de tête et baisse le son.

"Qui ?"

"Le scientifique."

Je souffle à sa réponse, reprenant mon sourire habituel.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu le verras sûrement à un autre moment. Allez, continuons notre route, n'oublie pas que nous devons faire des recherches !"

Je lui dis ça en lui tendant ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepte et nous reprenons notre route. Au moins ce passage m'a appris quelque chose. Ce "scientifique", je ne m'en approcherais pas…

Je vois sur un mur, en entrant dans une sorte de grotte, un panneau fait avec des planches de bois sur lequel est écrit "HOTLAND"

Nous sortons de la grotte pour voir de nombreuses parois rocheuses et bleues.

Sur le chemin, il commence à pleuvoir, et nous prenons rapidement un parapluie qui se trouvait dans une... poubelle ? Nous apercevons un grand château au fil de nos pas. Il est vraiment énorme. Nous rangeons ensuite le parapluie dans une autre poubelle remplie de parapluies elle aussi, alors que la pluie cesse.

Nous arrivons alors dans une grotte. C'est un endroit rempli de cascades, de cours d'eau. De champignons qui s'illuminent. Et de fleurs fluorescentes. Le bleu inonde la grotte. Les bruits de l'eau emplissent l'air. Tout est clair et apaisant. J'ai l'impression que cet endroit est rempli d'histoires.

Devant mon air béat, Asriel éclaire ma lanterne. D'ailleurs on vient d'en croiser une, de lanterne.

"Je te présente Waterfall ! C'est là où vivent les vœux."

"Les vœux ?"

"Tu vas voir je vais te montrer !"

Il me montre un chemin qui mène à un incroyable champ de fleurs. Des fleurs entièrement bleues, ce qui va avec le reste.

"Voici les Fleurs d'Écho ! Elles répètent les phrases des gens qui passent ici. Elles sont les gardiennes des vœux de tous les monstres. Elles gardent une trace de leur existence."

"Oh..."

C'est incroyable quand même, ces fleurs. Elles répètent tout ce que les autres disent... Intéressant.

Mais je ne dis rien et écoute simplement leurs paroles. Un silence s'installe entre Asriel et moi. Un silence empli de phrases de fleurs.

Puis je remarque le ciel, illuminé d'étoiles. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'étoiles ?

"Ce sont des étoiles ?"

Asriel regarde le ciel. Puis souffle légèrement avec un air mélancolique.

"Non, ce sont des espoirs."

Je ne dis plus rien.

Nous arrivons finalement à Snowdin. Enfin c'est ce que dit Asriel, moi je ne vois que de la brume et de la neige. Cette même neige où j'enfonce mes pas. C'est vraiment mou. Et dur en même temps.

Nous enfonçons nos pas dans la neige. Je m'arrête un instant pour prendre un peu de neige et forme alors une boule de neige. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Même si il est toujours présent, il est un peu plus prononcé maintenant. Je balance ma munition, sans aucun regret, sur Asriel puis me remet à marcher rapidement pour me mettre à ses côtés sans qu'il le remarque.

Il se retourne pour voir qui vient de faire ça. Me regarde d'abord, tandis que je lui montre mon plus beau sourire, avant qu'il ne tourne ses yeux ailleurs pour voir d'où ça venait. Mais il ne trouve rien. Hé hé hé il est vraiment drôle! Je vais bien rigoler. Et c'est comme ça que nous arrivons à la bibliothèque, moi faisant des petits tours à Asriel, surtout quand quelqu'un passait, et As', cherchant qui ça pouvait bien être. Je ris intérieurement, il est vraiment pas possible ce gars !

J'ai quand même le temps de voir un drôle d'arbre avec des trucs bizarres dessus et des boîtes colorées et décorées avec des rubans. Pourquoi ils font ça ? Nous apercevons même une maison abandonnée avec des planches sur chaque fenêtre et une boite aux lettre complètement cassée. Je me demande bien à qui cette grande maison appartenait avant. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus, me concentrant sur Asriel et les boules de neiges.

As' pousse la porte de la petite bibliothèque et un son de clochette retentit. La porte se referme toute seule. Une odeur de vieux livres nous vient. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ça sent le renfermé ici. Horrible. Et je viens de remarquer qu'Asriel n'est plus là.

"Bonjour, Madame ! Est-ce que vous avez des livres sur les gâteaux ?"

Il est déjà au comptoir entrain de parler à une dame qui ressemble à un grand lézard.

"Oh ! Bonjour Prince Asriel ! Comment allez vous ? Oui oui, nous en avons, bien que nous n'ayons pas tant de livres sur la cuisine. Suivez moi."

"Merciii !"

Oh elle en a, cool. En ava-

Attend. Quoi ?

Att-att-attend. QUOI ?!

"As', j'ai une question."

Et me*** je viens de dire le mot maudit. Il se tourne à grande vitesse dès que la bibliothécaire nous eut montré l'étagère pour la cuisine.

"Mon chèèèère meilleur ami... Oui, je t'écoute !"

Rajoute les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Ça passera mieux... Enfin pas pour moi.

"Comment ça "Prince" ? Depuis quand tu l'es ?"

"Depuis ma naissance."

Depuis sa naissance mais ça veut dire...?

"Ça veut dire qu'Asgore c'est le roi et Toriel c'est la reine ?"

"Ouaip !"

"Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici. Ils ont été désignés comme roi et reine de l'Underground après que les humains aient enfermé les monstres sous terre."

Encore cette histoire... Il faut vraiment que je me renseigne... Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'on ne leur à pas laisser le choix, non ?

"Et y'a même une légende, apparue un peu après ça ! On dit qu'un ange tombé du ciel nous libérera d'ici ! Nous pourrons enfin voir le ciel que les humains voient."

"Oui. Je pense. Que vous pourrez."

Je me tourne pour voir les livres, ignorant le sourire ridiculement grand d'Asriel. A l'extérieur, j'ai l'air bien comme ça, tranquille. Illusion ! Je suis toujours choqué que Toriel soit reine. Enfin je pense qu'elle, ce n'est pas trop étonnant qu'elle le soit. Mais Asgore... Il est trop gentil ! Et Asriel en tant que Prince... C'est assez impossible à imaginer aussi.

"Je vais m'installer avec les livres sur la table, rejoins moi quand tu auras décidé toi aussi."

"Hmm."

Réponse intelligente je sais. Mais il faut que je vois quelque chose. Je me dirige vers les autres étagères et remarque un livre qui pourrait convenir.

"L'histoire de l'Underground."

Il n'est pas très épais. Mais très poussiéreux. Je souffle dessus pour enlever la poussière. Je finis par éternuer parce que ces mêmes poussières viennent de rentrer dans mon nez. Super.

Je lève la première page.

Je finis par rejoindre Asriel après avoir lu le livre et l'avoir rangé. En faite il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup d'informations. Juste comme m'a dit Asriel.

"Alors t'en pense quoi de celle ci ?"

Je me penche vers la dite page.

"C'est un gâteau au chocolat."

Si c'est pour me faire plaisir, je te le dis As', c'est réussi.

"Ça te ferait plaisir?"

Énormément.

"Un peu... Mais je croyais qu'on devait en faire un pour les parents ?"

"Ah oui c'est vrai..."

Il tourne la page. Adieu gâteau au chocolat...

"Bah, pourquoi on fait pas un gâteau aux fleurs ?"

"Papa aime les sucreries, surtout les fleurs, mais maman préfère les tartes."

"Bah pourquoi pas une tarte à la cannelle mais avec des fleurs. Comme ça on fait celle qu'on connaît plus ou moins, on va voir quand même la recette, mais avec des fleurs !"

"Oui c'est une bonne idée !"

C'est en fait à la page suivante que nous remarquons la recette qu'utilise Toriel. Mais nous verrons bien si c'est vraiment la même chose.

Nous recopions la recette sur un morceau de feuille et après avoir rangé les livres, nous avons dit au revoir à la dame et sommes sortis.

"Voyons, il nous manque quoi à la maison ?"

Asriel regarde la liste après ma question.

"Les fleurs... J'ai vu qu'on avait encore la farine, les œufs, et tout le reste, il nous manque juste les fleurs."

"C'est des quoi déjà ?"

"Des fleurs dorées. J'en ai vu aux ruines. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ou qu'on rentre d'abord?"

"Aller aux ruines c'est plus rapide, non ? Alors allons y."

S'il nous faut juste des fleurs dorées, alors c'est bon.

Nous nous tenons la main tout en nous dirigeant vers les ruines.

Nous passons une banderole avec écrit "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN", "bienvenue à Snowdin" ? Oui, la ville est chaleureuse et belle avec toutes ses lumières. Ça lui correspond.

Nous repartons ensuite pour de nouvelles aventures remplient de ponts et de chemins enneigés youpi ! Notons ici l'ironie pleinement assumée.

Nous rencontrons alors un tout petit chien. Ainsi qu'une sorte de maison à sa taille. Puis des petites montagnes de neiges qui se trouvent ici et là. Puis nous glissons sur un chemin remplie de surface glissante. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans le trou noir qui se trouve à côté. Asriel lui a rit. Et s'est en plus moquer de moi. Tss. Le truc c'est que c'est qu'au terrain que lui tombe et glisse, j'ai aussi glissé mais c'était plus drôle quand lui l'a fait.

Ensuite il n'y avait rien de très passionnant, juste des surfaces plates avec de la neige et entourées de drôles d'arbres comme celui de la ville de tout à l'heure.

"Dis c'est quoi les arbres qui sont ici ?"

"Ce sont des sapins, y'en a un à Snowdin et lui il est décoré pour que le Père Noël viennent déposer des cadeaux."

"Le Père Noël? Des cadeaux ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Asriel me regarde comme si un champignon venait de me pousser sur la tête.

"Vous avez pas ça chez vous ?"

"Pas à ma connaissance."

"Le Père Noel c'est celui qui apporte des cadeaux à tous les enfants. C'est normal. C'est une sorte de fête si tu veux mon avis. Mais ça permet à tout le monde d'être heureux et de passer un bon moment ensemble. Tu vois ?"

"Oui, un peu…"

Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'événements chez moi.

Nous traversons la forêt. Elle est pleine de grand arbres sans feuilles, avec de petites branches. Une de ces branches se trouve dans le chemin de neige. Puis nous parvenons à d'immenses portes ouvertes. Elles sont violettes avec d'étranges signes mais elles sont recouvertes par d'énormes racines, feuilles et branches. Elles semblent vraiment anciennes et n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bougées depuis longtemps, en même temps vu l'état dans lequel elles se trouvent c'est un peu normal.

Arrivés, nous trouvons un petit plan de terre, seul endroit touché par la lumière extérieure, puis un long couloir. Puis encore une porte. Ici tout est violet avec des murs de briques, tout est recouvert de végétation. Puis nous arrivons à un escalier en mauvais état qui nous amène à une vieille bâtisse. Tout est comme le nom de l'endroit l'indique, en ruine.

"Ça a toujours été la ?"

"Oui, depuis que je suis là en tout cas. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. Avant je pense qu'elle était habité mais qu'elle a été vidée après l'arrivée des monstres."

Donc peut être que quelqu'un vivait déjà ici avant.

"Viens, c'est par là."

Je tourne a droite après la fin de l'escalier. Le parquet ou le bois sous mes pas grinçait beaucoup et l'odeur du bois en plus de la poussière parvient aux narines. Et je me dirige vers la porte grâce à Asriel, qui lui faisait attention aux trous et avait l'habitude du manque de lumière. Nous passons encore une entrée cette fois ci sans porte. Y a beaucoup de pièces ma parole !

Cette pièce était éclairée d'un rayon tombant seulement sur l'arbre mort dont les racines étaient couvertes de fleurs rouges, seules survivantes de l'abandon de ce lieu.

Plus nous avançons, plus j'ai l'impression que l'on va se faire manger par la végétation et l'environnement. Il n'y a pas de monstres ici. C'est vide. Silencieux. Nous tournons à droite encore. Maintenant il y a de la végétation aussi au sol. Non mais je commence à en avoir marre de cette végétation de mmmmm. Je m'autocensure depuis la fois où j'ai entendu Toriel faire des blagues avec ces mots là. C'est choquant. TRÈS. Il y a des colonnes blanches maintenant. Et on fait que traverser ça depuis tout à l'heure. Mais pas seulement ! Non, il fallait que des champignons de différentes couleurs viennent pointer leur nez.

Puis me vient une question intelligente, pour une fois.

"Asriel, tu m'as vraiment porté pendant tout le chemin ?"

Asriel qui était entrain d'admirer pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois le plafond et le sol, se réveille avec ma question.

"Gué ?"

Merci As'... Merci beaucoup... Reprenons.

"Tu m'as porté vraiment très longtemps quand je suis tombé, je trouve."

"Pas trop, j'ai l'habitude de faire de longues distances."

"Comme une chktchst-"

Je viens de me mordre la langue pour éviter de dire une bêtise.

"Une quoi ?"

"Une... Une chaise ! Ça tient longtemps!"

... En fait j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire du tout...

...

Parce que là c'est encore pire.

"Ah je sais, t'essayais de faire une blague . Dommage que ça n'est pas marcher comme tu le voulais ahahah !"

"Ouais"

Nous rions. J'ai surtout failli courir à la catastrophe... Si j'avais dit chèvre, Asriel n'aurait pas comprit et il serait allez voir dans le dictionnaire pour le comprendre. Et voir Asriel dans un dictionnaire c'est assez flippant.

Sans que je ne le remarque, nous sommes arrivés là où se trouvent les fleurs dorées.

"Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais ça ira."

Nous en cueillons quelques unes, nous les mettons dans notre manteau pour éviter de trop les abîmer puis nous retournons ensuite à la maison pour préparer la tarte, enfin je pense que l'on va attendre demain puisque là nous sommes fatigués.

Au final on a juste mangé avant d'aller se coucher.

Bon, cette fois-ci on va le faire ! On va faire ce gâteau et personne ne viendra nous embêter avec ça !

On a mis sur la porte un mot pour les parents, pour qu'ils n'entrent pas. Rien de méchant, juste un mot sympa.

" « Ne pas entrer. Danger de mort » !? Asriel ne te coupes pas avec le couteau ! Chara fait attention avec le four ! S'il vous plaît faite qu'ils en sortent vivants !"

Humm, ouais c'est ça.

"Tu penses pas qu'on est allé trop fort avec le mot ?"

"Nah, ça ira ils vont survivre."

Enfin, j'espère...

"Donc on met ça et puis ça et puis ça ! On mélange! Chara i' manque plus que les fleurs."

"Attends ! 'Faut qu'on mette les œufs d'abord !"

"Ah okay!"

Je casse les œufs puis les mets dans le saladier.

"C'est noté qu'il faut mettre les coquilles d'oeufs ?"

Asriel regarde.

"C'est marqué nulle part."

"Donc c'est pas grave alors."

Puis je remarque quelque chose.

"Dis moi As' ?"

"Oui ?"

Et arrête de me regarder comme ça quand je t'appelle As'.

...

Ça me met mal à l'aise.

"Hum, il manque pas des trucs dans la tarte ?"

Je vois Asriel rougir.

"Bah si mais j'ai voulu essayé de faire comme maman. Mais sans certains ingrédients."

On finira pas cette tarte. C'est moi qui vous le dit.

"Asriel, ça aurait été plus "classe" si tu avais mis les ingrédients en "même temps" que tu faisais la potasse."

"La potasse ?"

"Laisse tomber. Bon, faisons comme dit."

Nous avons suivi la recette.

Non, y a pas eu de problèmes. Juste la tarte qui a trop brûlée et les ingrédients ajoutés. On a fait dans l'original.

La preuve que ça s'est bien passé : Toriel ne s'est pas évanouie !

On a placé la tarte au milieu de la table puis coupée en plusieurs parts.

Le problème, c'est la réaction des parents.

Toriel avait un œil qui sautait et Asgore, on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une guerre ou alors une bataille très très dure.

Merci, ça fait plaisir comme réaction. Surtout que quand ils nous regardent, Asriel souri, impatient de leurs avis. Et moi qui avait vu leur réaction, avait la bouche sur le côté et les paupières baissées avec le nez retroussé. Je fusillait du regard mes "parents".

"Bon et bien goûtons à cette tarte."

Avec le sourire ça serait mieux.

"Je vais me sacr- dévouer pour la manger ah ah..ahhh"

Je rêve où il allait dire sacrifier !? Et c'est quoi ce "ahhh" !?

Il prend une part puis plante sa fourchette dedans avant de mettre dans sa bouche et de commencer à mâcher.

Alors, c'est comment ? C'est bon ou pas ?

Puis il l'avale. Pour la recracher deux secondes après.

Quoi ? C'est pas bon?

Il tousse et tousse encore. Toriel s'inquiète et lui donne un verre d'eau pris en vitesse. Mais il la recrache aussi. On dirait qu'il s'étouffe.

Qu'est ce qui se passe...?

"Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dans la tarte ?"

"O-on a mis les ingrédients qu'il fallait... Je comprends pas..."

Bégaie Asriel.

"On a mis les fleurs dorées aussi."

"Lesquels ?"

"Celles qui sont aux ruines."

Toriel fut catastrophée par la nouvelle.

"Elles sont mortelles si on en mange trop !"

Quoi ?

Me yeux s'écarquillent.

"Ce sont des buttercups, elles sont mortelles à partir d'une certaine quantité !"

Elle amène son mari dans leur chambre, inquiète.

Un rire se bloque dans ma gorge pour sortir encore plus fort. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Alors là c'est trop !

Asriel me regarde comme si j'avais trois cornes qui m'étaient poussées sur la tête. Mais je continue de rire, sans interruptions. Je sens ses bras m'entourer.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Chara, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te rendre fou pour ça.

Des larmes viennent s'installer dans mes yeux pour couler sur mes joues.

Je sais Asriel, je sais.

Pourtant...

Après quelques minutes de rire, je m'arrête enfin.

Toriel est revenue et m'a vu dans cet état, elle s'est alors précipitée pour faire la même chose qu'Asriel. Elle m'a réconforté. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a bercée.

C'est à ce moment que je pose la question redoutée.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Toriel sourit avec douceur.

"Il va bien, il a juste besoin de repos pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Faites attention la prochaine fois par contre."

"Oui, pas de problème. On va faire attention..."

Pauvre Asriel... Je me sens fautif. Vraiment.

Je sais. Je vais lui faire un pull ! Comme ça je me ferais pardonner ! Enfin en partie...

"Chara, Asriel, qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Asgore se trouve assis dans le lit. Encore pour un moment. Ça fait maintenant quelques jours que l'"incident" s'est passé et que j'ai souhaité me faire pardonner.

"C'est un cadeau de notre part pour nous excuser de la dernière fois."

"Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous ne le saviez pas c'est tout."

"Mais on se sent quand même coupables."

Il prend le cadeau qu'Asriel et moi lui tendions.

Il l'ouvre et voir un t-shirt rose flashy avec écrit "Mr Dad Guy".

On n'a pas vraiment eu d'idée sur le moment.

Je n'ai pas fait le pull, c'est Asriel. Il est doué ce gars. Bon pas pour la cuisine... Mais bref.

Moi j'ai juste cousu les lettres. Je m'en suis pas mal sortie en plus.

"Oh merci les enfants."

Et il nous prend dans ses bras. Nous le serrons à notre tour. Pour l'un ce plus fort que l'autre.

"Asriel."

Nous sommes retournés dans notre chambre.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Il me regarde sérieusement.

"En mode sérieux ?"

"En mode sérieux."

"Tu vas dire que tu vas me quitter, c'est ça ?"

"Non, arrête de plaisanter."

Pas vraiment.

"J'ai trouvé le moyen de libérer tous les monstres."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui."

"C'est quoi ? Dis moi !"

"Chut moins fort."

Il répète en chuchotant.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Tu vois, la barrière a été faite par sept humains."

"Ouais, jusque là je te suis."

"Il nous faut alors sept humains."

"Oui, et ?"

"On va aller les chercher et on va sortir."

"Oui, mais il faut leurs âmes..."

Puis il commence à réaliser.

"Attend, tu veux... tuer des humains ?"

"Juste sept. C'est pour le bien de tous."

"Non, je ne peux pas ! Ce n'est pas bien. Et puis comment tu compte sortir ? Il faudrait une âme puissante comme celle de mon père."

Ouais, mais bon. Je vais pas l'utiliser. Surtout après ce que je viens de faire.

"Alors, comment tu veux sortir ?"

"Je vais m'utiliser."

"Mais comment ?"

"Tu vas voir."

C'est maintenant que ça commence...

L'aube se lève. C'est le moment.

Je pris les fleurs qui restaient dans la cuisine. Enfin qui se trouvaient dans la poubelle.

Allez, c'est pour le bien de tous les monstres que je fais ça ! Il ne faut pas que je faiblisse. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'écrase les fleurs dans ma main pour en faire une boule.

J'avale ma salive. Personne n'est la. C'est le moment où jamais. Alors pourquoi j'hésite ?

"Chara ?"

Je mis ma main contre ma bouche, y mettant par la même occasion la boule de poison.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Mince Toriel. Je me retourne le sourire aux lèvres. Pour me carapater le plus vite possible.

"Chara ne mange pas trop de chocolat avant de dîner ! Il manque déjà une barre !"

Je l'ai pas mangée là. Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'elle n'y est plus.

Ceci mis à part. Il faut que je la mâche m'a boule maintenant. Parce que le jus et ma bave commencent déjà à me gratter la gorge.

Pourquoi ais-je autant de réticence à mourir ?

Est-ce que... J'ai peur ?

Je pense.

Parce que je...

"Chara, je souhaite te parler à propos de ce dont on a discuté hier."

Asriel, tu pouvais pas tomber au meilleur moment.

Je serre les dents ce qui a pour réaction de faire couler plus de jus. Ma gorge est en feu. J'ai... Mal.

"Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ce que tu as dis. Je.. Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer des humains. Je.. Je sais que c'est égoïste. Mais.. Mais ! Je ne veux pas que tu donnes autant de mal. Je veux dire... Je suis avec toi aussi. Alors on va trouver un autre moyen. Hein ? Tu en penses quoi Chara ?"

Je finis par avaler la boule après l'avoir plusieurs fois mâchée vite fait dans ma bouche.

Je fais un grand sourire pour cacher mon.. Malaise ? Puis me tourne.

"Je penses qu'il faut... Il faut réfléchir ensemble. Mais il nous faut ces âmes humaines. Sinon personne... Personne ne pourra être libre."

"Oui, mais..."

"Et puis on dit qu'il faut soit qu'un humain prenne l'âme d'un monstre pour passer la barrière, soit le contraire."

Ma gorge me brûle. Mon cerveau tape sur les parois de mon crâne. Mes muscles sont tendus.

"Qu'un monstre prenne l'âme d'un humain ? Mais comment ? Il n'y a pas d'humains ici !"

"Voyons.. C'est.. Facile..."

Je m'écroule doucement sous la fièvre que j'essaie vainement de cacher.

Ma tête.

Mes membres.

Mon corps.

Tout est pénible à bouger. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je ne peux pas me mouvoir. Mais je me sens déplacé. J'entends des sons indistincts. Mais ils sont couverts par les bruits à l'intérieure de ma tête. Du bruit. Beaucoup.

Je soulève mes paupières. Mais je ne vois rien.

Tout est flou. Mais j'entends mieux.

"Ra"

"Chara, tu m'entends !?"

J'essaie de me tourner vers Asriel, mais ça demande trop d'efforts.

"C'est de ça que tu parlais, la dernière fois ?"

J'entends des reniflements.

"Tu voulais à ce point là nous aider ?"

"..."

Je ne peux rien dire. Je n'y arrive pas. Mais il faut que je lui dise.

"Prends mon âme."

Ma gorge hurle.

"Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! Chara !"

Oui c'est possible. Oui je suis capable de plaisanter-non en fait non.

"Je ne peux pas ! C'est a toi. Elle t'appartient je ne..."

"Libère les As'... S'il te plait..."

"Mais..."

Punaise As' t'es bête des fois !

Je lui offre mon cœur et il le refuse, sympa. La prochaine fois je lui offrirai mon c- non non non non non. On va éviter ce genre de blagues qui pourraient être... Vraiment...

Voyons, trouvons quelque chose, vite. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que j'ai envie de voir à part ces maudits humains...

C'est vrai... il y a ces fleurs dorées.

J'aimais bien ces fleurs, elles ressemblaient un peu...

"As'"

"Oui ?"

"Je souhaiterais... J'ai besoin de voir une dernière fois les fleurs de mon village. Si tu ne le fais pas pour eux... Fais le pour moi."

"..."

Oui, c'est vrai, ces fleurs qui me tuent... Elles ressemblent à certaines de mon village. Je crois même que ce sont les mêmes. J'espère qu'il va accepter parce que sinon j'aurais fais tout ça pour rien...

Tiens ça me rappelle quand on a parlé, la dernière fois.

Nous étions a Waterfall, sur le chemin du route pour notre maison.

Je voulais laisser une marque de notre passage.

"Et bien ? tu n'as pas de souhaits ?"

Je regarde Asriel curieux de sa réponse.

"Bah, juste un, mais... C'est idiot."

"Dis pas ça ! Je promets que je rirais pas !"

"Alors si je te le dis... Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ?

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me moquerais pas !"

"Un jour, j'aimerais m'évader de cette montagne où nous sommes."

"M'allonger pour regarder le ciel, voir le monde autour de moi. Voir le soleil."

Je ris, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que ce qu'il dit...

"T'as dit que tu te moquerais pas !"

"Désolé, mais c'est drôle, parce que..."

"c'est mon rêve aussi."

Pourquoi faut il que ça arrive là ? Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Là, je vais…

J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'abandonne... Je ne veux plus être seul à nouveau.

Je me sens mal.

Pour eux.

Et pour moi.

Maintenant...

Je vais m'endormir dans ce même lit où je suis me suis réveillé pour la première fois, avec eux autour de moi.

Je vais m'endormir

A jamais

Et ne plus me réveiller.

Je me sens flotter. Je ne vois rien, ne sens rien, mais je sais que je flotte.

Et puis je me sens aspiré. Et maintenant, je commence à sentir mes membres, ma tête, mon corps.

Mais je ne suis pas censé être... Mort ?

Je sens que je pense quelque chose et à partir de là je ressens tout.

L'air sur mes bras.

L'herbe sous mes pieds.

L'odeur de la vie.

"C'est différent de ce que je pensais."

C'est la voix d'Asriel. Où est il ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est proche mais en même temps si loin ?

"Allez Chara. Nous allons à ton village. Tu souhaitais voir une dernière fois les fleurs de ton village, non ? Allons y."

Je me sens... voler. Mes pieds quittent le sol. Pour se déplacer ? C'est étrange comme sensation.

Mais au travers de ses yeux, je vois mon corps dans de grands bras.

Attend, mon village ?

"Oui, tu souhaitais voir les fleurs de ton village."

Est ce qu'Asriel a changé ?

"Oui, mes cornes sont plus grandes, j'ai même emprunté la robe de maman puisque je suis aussi grand qu'elle."

Oh, d'accord, ça doit vraiment faire bizarre de le voir comme ça.

"Maintenant, je ressens ce que tu ressens et tu ressens ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus seul. C'est étrange comme sensation."

Oui, c'est vrai... C'est bizarre comme sensation.

"Et... I-il nous faut seulement sept âmes, c'est ça ?"

Il est d'accord avec ça, lui qui redoutait cette partie.

"Nous sommes arrivés."

Je vois à travers ses yeux les maisons si... Familières. Ça fait vraiment étrange de les revoir après tant de temps.

Mais je ne ressens aucun sentiments de nostalgie. Je ne ressens rien.

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé le champ dont tu parlais."

Ah, elles étaient là. Au centre de ce village. Elles existent vraiment.

"Elles sont vraiment belles."

Nous entendons des pas. Puis quelque chose s'écrase au sol.

"Un... Un monstre !"

Nous nous retournons vers la personne qui a dit ça.

C'est une humaine.

C'est une personne de mon ancien village.

Je trouve étrange qu'elle soit là, d'habitude elle reste dans sa chambre.

C'est une des filles de mon orphelinat. Et maintenant elle court dans le sens inverse, sûrement pour ne plus nous voir.

"Sale monstre, c'est toi qui l'a tué ?"

Un vieil homme vient de prendre la parole. Ce maudit vieil homme. Je sens mon corps, mes nerfs bouillonnaient en moi.

"N-non, je..."

"C'est bien, au moins on en est débarrassés. Je dois quand même te dire merci, grâce a toi, on a un monstre de moins dans ce village. Maintenant nous allons nous débarrasser de ceux qui restent."

Bande enf****, Asriel est moins monstre que vous tous !

Des hommes et des femmes arrivent, fourches en main, prêts à attaquer.

Comment c'est possible ?

Je veux les tuer. Pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait et pour ce qu'ils viennent de dire.

Non, on peut se comprendre, j'en suis sûre!

Asriel ?

"Meurs !"

Un enfant vient de jeter une pierre sur Asriel.

Un autre des tomates.

Puis une petite fille lance un livre.

Et un adulte sa fourche.

Je ressens ce qu'Asriel ressens. Et il a mal.

 **Prenons leurs âmes ! C'est le moment ! C'est ce qu'ils méritent!**

Non, Chara, il ne faut pas ! Ils ne me connaissent pas, c'est pour ça !

 **Arrête de trouver des excuses Asriel, regarde les ! Voit la vérité ! Ils sont méchants, horribles ! Ils méritent de mourir !**

Non, je refuse. Chara, je suis sûr que si on leur parle...

 **NON NON NON! Ils n'écouteront pas ! TUONS LES ! TUONS LES !**

Chara...

Nous sentons les piques d'un objet entrer en nous.

Nous voyons une sorte de trident nous embrocher, puis en relevant la tête, des mains, des bras, puis le corps d'une personne s'affichent devant nos yeux. Un homme. Un adulte. Avec un grand sourire.

Asriel met ses mains sur le manche de la fourche. Je sens de l'eau couler sur nos joues. Elle s'écrase. Elle est noire. Nos larmes sont noires.

"Pou-pouvons nous discuter ?"

Les mots d'Asriel me choquent. Je viens de lui dire quoi là ?! Il va m'écouter à la fin ?!

"Non, parce que tu vas crever. C'est comme ça qu'on traite les monstres ici."

"Mais on peut..."

 **" _Ici, c'est tuer, ou être tué ._ "**

Je sens les sentiments d'Asriel se figer. Et les autres continuent de lui lancer des objets. C'est le moment où jamais !

J'agrippe le manche de toutes nos forces. Je sens nos yeux chauffer. Ma bouche se déformer en un grand sourire.

" **Oui, ça, moi je le sais !** "

Ma voix est déformée, presque inconnue, décalée.

Je sors vite la fourche pour la prendre de force à l'humain et la pointer vers lui.

Enfin je vais pouvoir accomplir ma vengeance, en même temps que la leur!

Et de un !

Mais avant que la fourche ne touche l'humain, mon mouvement s'arrête. Asriel reprend petit à petit le contrôle.

"Chara... Ça suffit..."

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillent.

"Ne nous approchez plus. Dégagez."

Et l'homme ne se fit pas prier pour.

Asriel jette la fourche à terre.

Il reprend mon corps qui était, depuis longtemps, tombé.

Et il eut juste besoin d'un regard pour que les humains dégagent du chemin.

Il remonte au mont avec mon corps et le cœur en morceau.

 **Je te l'avais bien dit.**

Chara...

 **Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait les tuer ! Ils sont horribles ! Au lieu de ça, tu as préféré te taire et le laisser te faire mal ! Regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant !**

Je sais Chara, je sais ... Mais il fallait essayer. Il fallait tenter.

 **Non, ils n'ont pas le droit, ils devraient juste mourir !**

C'est bon Chara. Ça ira.

 **Ils t'ont blessé, ils méritent la mort et nous devons prendre des âmes. Il faut aussi libérer les autres !**

"Chara !"

Je me tais.

"S'il te plaît... Arrête."

Je sens qu'il est chamboulé, et je ne veux pas... Il faut que je fasse attention. Et je sens des choses se détacher de nous...

Il vole jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Nous marchons silencieusement. Moi je suis frustré et lui... Figé. Il pense tellement que je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais.

Mais depuis tout à l'heure, je sens quelque chose tomber... Petit à petit... Je ne peux pas tourner la tête parce qu 'Asriel contrôle le corps et il ne veux plus me laisser l'utiliser.

Nous arrivons dans la salle du trône. Nous voyons vu Toriel/Maman et Asgore/Papa courir vers nous.

Mais Nous sommes tombés. Petit à petit, j'ai compris que ce que je sentais depuis tout à l'heure, c'était la décomposition du corps que nous avons eu.

Nous tombions en poussière.

Toriel et Asgore pleurent.

 **Je suis désolé Asriel.**

...

 **Je n'aurais pas dû.**

...

 **La prochaine, on réussira.**

...

On réussira à tous les libérer.

Je te le promets.

 **Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais.**

* * *

" _Dis moi, quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _Devons nous tout recommencer ?_

" _..."_

" _Quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _Peux tu m'entendre ?_

" _..."_

" _Alors tu n'as pas pu réaliser tes rêves."_

 _Mais maintenant tu ne peux plus le faire._

" _..."_

" _Je vais le garder précieusement et attendre le prochain qui viendra."_

 _Parce qu'il le faut bien…_

" _..."_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Donc reprenons nos moutons là où on les a arrêté :

La longueur du chapitre a été une surprise il est l'addition de la totalité des parties + prologue inclut et plus encore. Je ne pensais pas en faire autant, heureusement que vous êtes en périodes de vacances, donc pour le moment ça va pour beta, mais bon, si un tel chapitre apparait plus tard en période cours, ne soyez pas surpris qu'il sorte plus tard que prévu ! Enfin bon… Je pensais faire un peu près la même longueur que la première partie de ce chapitre, c'est un peu mort…

Pour ce qui est de Chara, oui je continue un peu ma réponse pour OnePunchLine, mais pour tout le monde aussi ! Donc, Chara, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Pour moi, il/elle détestait les monstres, puisqu'il faut tuer tous les monstres pour le faire apparaître totalement, donc suite logique des choses, il/elle détestait les monstres, mais je comprenais pas pourquoi alors je suis aller sur des forums pour en comprendre les raisons, et c'est là qu'on m'a dit que non, il/elle ne détestait pas les monstres juste qu'il/elle se sentait trahi par Asriel et voilà. Donc j'en ai conclu qu'il/elle ne détestait pas les monstres. Oui tout ça pour dire ça, j'espère que j'ai été clair. Je pense ?

Pour la suite, J'ai prévu de mettre un interlude entre chaque chapitre, pour faire une sorte de coupure entre chaque, aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. Nous avons décidé de faire pour cette interlude, un témoignage des monstres sur le passage de Chara. Voili, voilou !

Voilà ce chapitre est maintenant bouclé, et l'histoire de Chara est terminée. Pendant qu'une autre commence.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, nous espérons qu'il vous a plu ! Et sur ce, à dans deux semaines (+3jours si imprévus) ! Bonnes fêtes et passez d'excellentes journées !

A Bientôt !


	5. Interlude : Les Voix Des Autres

Bonjour, Bonsoir (ici, c'est plutôt bonsoir) !

Ravi de vous retrouver, et pardon pour le retard que j'ai pu causer. Je n'expliquerais pas la raison parce qu'elle importe peu (et la raison en elle-même ne peut être expliqué 'fin de compte…)

Je vous ai envoyé normalement des mails en avance pour me faire pardonner (c'est une exclusivité ! Je le promet ! (A tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, j'entends bien…)

Je remercie Neven98, Mk234 etttt Floriane05 pour avoir follower cette histoire et l'avoir mis en favoris ! Merci beaucoup et infiniment mes chers compagnons !

Je remercie également Mk234 de m'avoir mis en favori et de me suivre, personnellement je suis fier.

Pour me fai- nous faire pardonner (désolé mis/ter), nous vous proposons cette interlude qui vous montre la réaction que les personnages d'Undertale.

Je donne à présent la parole à ma/mon très cher/ère collègue : Chysako (Qui a changé de nom sans m'avoir prévenu, mais je ne lui en tiens pas compte…) Voilà ! Sur ce, moi je vous rejoins en bas !

"Hoy everyone ! Bon j'ai un peu ma part de responsabilité dans ce retard, mais je sais que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur (ce qui est en partie ce pourquoi j'aime autant ce fandom). Bref, on vous avait parlé d'une interlude entre chaque chapitre, et je crois qu'on vous a même déjà dit de quoi allait traiter celle ci ? Bon, je ne peux nier que le chapitre précédant remonte à un moment, donc je vous le répète ici (franchement vous pourriez retenir, vous faites pas d'efforts hein). On aborde dans ce chapitre les témoignages de plusieurs Monstres, leur point de vue sur les événements, ce qu'ils ont ressentis à la mort de Chara. Ce mot est beaucoup trop long. Enfin bon, bonne lecture !"

* * *

 **Interlude : Les voix des autres**

Bonhomme de neige : "L'humain ? Oui, il était vraiment gentil. C'est même lui et le prince Asriel qui m'ont donné la vie ! Sans eux, je ne serais pas là… J'aurais aimé les remercier. Mais maintenant ils ne sont plus là, n'est ce pas… Je me sens… froid, et vide… C'est étrange... hein? Parce qu'après tout je suis un bonhomme de neige !"

Bibliothécaire de Snowdin : "Ah le petit humain… Quand j'y repense, mon coeur s'attriste… Je les revois encore à cette table, là-bas, lui et le jeune prince, avec une pile de livres, en train de chercher des recettes de cuisines. C'était plutôt des recettes de gâteaux à vrai dire. Au fait, vous savez comment ils sont morts ? Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment démêler le vrai du faux, mais dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'ils sont heureux là où ils sont…"

Citoyenne de Snowdin : "Oui, je l'ai rencontré une fois dehors. Il accompagnait son altesse, le prince Asriel, ils sont passés par le sapin de noël, le pauvre humain, il ne connaissait même pas la fête de Noël ! Quand j'ai su ça, j'ai voulu crier au scandale ! Un humain ne connaissant même pas ce jour ! C'est drôle quand même. Enfin maintenant, on ne pourra plus s'en plaindre… Quand je pense que cet humain pouvait nous faire sortir d'ici, et qu'il est mort, je me demande si maintenant, on pourra encore espérer partir d'ici et voir le ciel, et non le plafond d'une grotte."

Jeune archéologue de Waterfall : "Ce petit humain ? Ouais, il était sympa, mais 'y avait trop d'ombres dans ses yeux… Quand il était avec le prince, ça disparaissait. Il était vraiment heureux avec la famille royale. Ils étaient heureux tous ensembles ! Mais, pour tout vous dire, il a été bizarre juste avant de… vous savez quoi. Je l'ai aperçu quand ils sont passés la dernière fois, il était je sais pas... bizarre, étrange… Mauvais. Enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées ! C'est pas un jeune comme moi qui va vous dire des choses trop poussées. Mais bon, il pouvait nous faire sortir d'ici. Je trouve dommage qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est grave, si ? Bah, c'est passé maintenant, y'aura surement d'autres gens qui vont venir plus tard, et là on va pouvoir régler ce problème, hein ? Sur ce, je retourne à mes recherches en gardant l'espoir que le roi et la reine puisse être heureux à l'avenir !"

Scientifique : "..."

Roi de l'Underground : "S'il vous plaît, laissez moi en paix. J'ai encore du mal à accepter ce qui s'est passé… Je… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu se produire là-haut... Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée sur ce… sujet. Tout ça s'est passé si vite.. La mort de Chara, celle d'Asriel… Pourquoi les humains continuent-ils de faire du mal à nos enfants alors qu'ils sont là-haut ? Nous ne leur avons rien fait, ils continuent leurs guerres et nous notre paix enfermée, fausse mais durable. Je… ne veux plus en entendre parler… Ils sont détestables. Chara est mon enfant, et il a beau être un humain, il n'est pas comme eux. Lui, il a un coeur, des sentiments... Pas eux. Ils ne méritent pas leurs vies tranquilles à la surface… Non. Je ne veux plus voir mon peuple souffrir à cause d'eux. Ils ont déjà fait assez de peine comme ça… A partir d'aujourd'hui chaque humain qui tombera ici ne devra en aucun cas vivre. Nous- Je les utiliserais comme ils nous ont enfermés. Plus personne ne souffrira. Je l'espère..."

Reine de l'Underground : "Je le revois encore avec Asriel en train de jouer dans la maison. Ils couraient partout, dessinaient sur les murs…. Je me rappelle qu'ils l'avaient nettoyé ce mur. Bien énergiquement. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir avec nous… Mais je me sens toujours coupable pour ce qui s'est passé. Si seulement j'avais fait attention, si seulement j'avais pu comprendre comment Chara était tombé malade, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de le soigner et il ne serait pas mort… Asriel serait encore vivant… J'ai laissé mes deux enfants mourir, je n'ai rien fait pour les aider… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils ont passé la barrière, enfin si, je pense… mais ils n'ont rien dit… Je me sens mal depuis que… Je revois le corps de Chara mort dans une tombe, Asriel qui tombe en poussière… J'avais donné un pendentif à Chara juste avant qu'il ne tombe malade, vous savez ? Il avait l'air si surpris quand il l'a eu, et si heureux ensuite… Je le revois encore à me dire un petit merci, la tête cachée par ses cheveux… Je souris encore à ce souvenir. Comment il était quand il était ici ? Je pense que je dirais que le mot "heureux" serait bien, parce qu'il avait un beau sourire, avec nous. Je me sens vide, ils me manquent, mes enfants. Et je ne pourrais plus les voir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir. Je ne pourrais plus les disputer quand ils auront fait des bêtises, ni même leurs faire des câlins ou simplement revoir leurs sourires. Je ne veux pas, je… Je veux les revoir, mais il est trop tard. Ils sont… Ils ne sont plus ici… A la place de mes enfants, je n'ai que des fleurs dorées et mon coeur vidé."

Ex-Prince de l'Underground : "... Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Avant je croyais que Chara avait une trop grande haine envers les humains, mais qu'il l'avait perdu… Je m'étais trompé, hein ? Et je voulais voir l'extérieur, moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que les humains étaient aussi… cruels. Aussi mauvais. Je comprends un peu ce qu'à pu ressentir Chara à ce moment là. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'ai choisis d'arrêter Chara pour éviter qu'il ne devienne un meurtrier, il doit être meilleur que ça... Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois penser ? Je n'ai apporté que le malheur à mes proches, Chara m'en veux peut-être… Est-ce à cause des humains ? Ou est-ce la faute des monstres ? De Chara ou de moi ? Je… je dois encore y réfléchir..."

Témoignages des habitants de l'Underground.

* * *

Mise à jour le xx/xx/xxxx

Auteur : ?

Dernière mise à jour le xx/xx/xxxx:

? : "Les mots de ceux qui ont accompagné cette première âme resteront gravés dans les mémoires… Ses rêves ont changé à chaque fois qu'on lui a posé la question, il n'a pas eu assez de détermination pour faire vivre son rêve… Espérons que la deuxième âme réussira à réaliser le sien."

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Cet interlude est maintenant terminé !

J'espère que celui ci vous a plus

Je remercie Chysako (je t'appellerais toujours comme ça, j'ai l'habitude…) sans qui ce chapitre (cette interlude) n'aurais jamais vu le jour… Merci beaucouuuup !

Et merci à vous mes chers lecteurs ! Chaque jour se lève grâce à vous !

Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre sur la prochaine vic- âm- hummm… le prochain enfant ! ahahah

A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 2 : BLEU CIEL - Part 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir !

Je vais d'abord répondre au commentaire :

 **Floriane05** : C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé ahah, merci pour ton commentaire. Merci, je voulais faire une sorte de pause, de transition entre chaque chapitre (mon absence pour un si long moment ne compte pas comme la fameuse transition, je m'en excuse encore…), donc j'ai opté avec une interlude (je l'avais décidé en mettant en place mes chapitres (enfin les titres)) et avec l'aide de ma/mon cher/ère Chysako, nous avons pu vous mettre en place ce chapitre !) Oui, en plus on n'a pas souvent cet avis des habitants, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont ressentis, on sait juste que ça s'est passé, les habitants ont ressentis des choses, mais juste un minimum (il y a certains auteurs qui le montrent (si il y a en a ici ils se reconnaitront peut-être)). Voilà tout ça pour répondre à ton petit commentaire, mais c'est juste une façon comme une autre de te remercier héhé…

Je remercie **Chysako** qui a eu la patience de bien m'aider pour la correction (et d'avoir la patience…), merci beaucoup Miss/Mister !

Je remercie aussi **Gaea131** ainsi que **Karookey** pour avoir follower et mis une alerte sur cette histoire et pour m'avoir mis en alerte, et merci à **Karookey** pour m'avoir mis en favoris, merci beaucoup !

Nous voici avec la première partie du chapitre 2 avec une petite humaine cette fois-ci… oups j'en ai trop dit, miiince… Ou pas assez... Tant pis ahah

Je vous laisse avec ma/mon Chysako, à toi !

Bonjour vous ! ~

(Hé, totalement hors sujet, avouez ce "mon/ma Chysako" fait méga shippable. Quoi ? Comment ça non ? Mhé ;-;)

Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, c'est d'ailleurs un de ceux qui m'a demandé le moins de boulot car, à part un petit passage un peu confus, il est juste très bien développé. Je pense que ça promet vraiment pour la suite ~

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, après les gens vont croire que je connais le plot de l'histoire. Bonne lecture, et hâte d'avoir vos impressions o/

Je vous retrouve en bas (comme à chaque fois pour l'habituel (enfin si vous n'avez pas oublié… ahahah))

Oh aussi ! Avant que j'oublie ! Les mots en gras (cette fois-ci) sont **BLEU CIEL**. Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" _Dis moi, enfant de noblesse, quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _Second enfant, que peut bien être le tien ?_

" _Je souhaite être fleuriste !"_

" _Pourquoi veux tu l'être ?"_

 _Quel est la raison de tes espoirs ?_

" _Parce que je vais pouvoir être utile ! Comme ça, je pourrais m'occuper des choses que j'aime !"_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Bleu Ciel**

Première Partie

 **L'Humain Trop Attendu**

 **"Avez vous appris vos leçons correctement ?"**

 **"Tenez vous droite !"**

 **"Une dame doit connaître 3 langues minimum et connaître sa place."**

 **"Vos parents attendent beaucoup de votre descendance, à quand le mariage ?"**

 **"Ah, Mademoiselle ! Avez vous déjà rencontré votre mari ?"**

 **"Faites ce que l'on vous dit, souriez et ne posez pas de question."**

 **"Nous vous en demandons beaucoup, mais c'est pour votre bien !"**

" **Faites l'épouse parfaite."**

Voilà un peu mon quotidien, on attend ma connaissance, mon mari et mes enfants. Rien de plus. Je me dois d'écouter mes parents, mes précepteurs, et mon futur mari.

 **Rien de plus.**

Je porte de beaux vêtements, un beau visage, une poupée manipulable. J'en ai malheureusement conscience, et… cela m'attriste profondément… Mais je dois le faire, c'est tout ce que je dois faire, écouter et ne rien demander. Juste... Je dois juste être là.

Et puis je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon mode de vie, on m'offre tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre, et ce que je dois faire en retour c'est juste un garçon, des enfants. Ce n'est pas cher payé. C'est mes parents qui me l'ont dit, donc ils ont forcément raison. Les adultes disent toujours la vérité et ce qu'ils disent doit toujours être suivi.

"Tu sais que tu peux aussi ignorer leurs paroles ?"

Ces mots me ramène vers la réalité. Je me rappelle que je suis dans une pièce. Une salle d'une blancheur impeccable meublée d'une table tout aussi blanche aux bords dorés, accompagnée de ces chaises dont l'assise est recouverte de velours. Les fenêtre sur ma gauche illumine la pièce au travers des rideaux d'or, laissant les rayons du soleil montrer les tableaux familiaux accrochés aux murs à la droite desquels se trouve une ouverture finement sculptée. Une porte arborant une légère couleur bleutée dans les lignes de ses sculptures d'anges. C'est donc sans surprise que je vois la personne qui a parlé. Un jeune homme aux yeux verts et à la chevelure ébène.

Il s'approche, vêtu de son costume blanc aux fils violets d'une qualité respectant son rang -celui-ci indiqué grâce aux armoiries de sa famille d'un violet sombre représentant un griffon qui se trouve sur son épaule gauche. Il pose sa main avec précipitation sur la table. Mais je me contente de le regarder.

"Ça te suffit ? Cette vie te plait comme elle est ? Là ? En cet instant ?"

Je pose avec délicatesse mes aiguilles et mon tissu sur la table finement sculptée puis le regarde. Inspire.

" **Oui."**

Il soupire, puis fait une grimace accompagnée de grands gestes.

"Tu es une idiote."

" **Tu dis toujours la même chose."**

"C'est à cause de toi, comment une vie dans une cage dorée ne peut-elle pas t'étouffer. Et ces attentes de m- d'idioties ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes, tu pourrais partir loin d'ici mais tu préfères rester là."

Je ne comprends pas, il dit ces mots à chaque fois que l'on se voit, pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que c'est pour mon bien que mes parents font ça.

" **J'écoute seulement-"**

""Seulement les paroles de mes parents", je sais… Tu le dis à chaque fois, mais tu ne peux pas juste avoir une volonté ? Des fois tu me dégoutes à toujours agir ainsi !"

Et il part précipitamment de la pièce.

Je regarde longuement la porte ouverte, signe de son départ puis retourne à mes anciennes occupations. Je devrais peut-être aller le voir tout à l'heure pour voir ce qui ne va pas.

Quand je relève la tête, je m'aperçois que le soleil ne tarde pas à se coucher. J'ai fini mon travail et j'ai même eu le temps de faire deux choses en plus. Deux rubans rouges. Je range mes affaires et me dirige vers ma chambre d'un pas mesuré. Au travers du long couloir blanc, je regarde un bref instant les tableaux représentant la puissance de la famille, chaque personne importante ayant été peinte pour être accrochée au mur, telle une tapisserie. Enfin, c'est ce que pense mon homologue masculin. Après le portrait de mon oncle, je pousse la porte de ma chambre, une chambre simple. Pas de tableaux, ni de décorations. Juste le nécessaire. Une table, une armoire, un baldaquin aux couleurs de la famille. Bleu et blanc. Pas de représentation de qui que ce soit.

Je prends un peu de temps pour faire une lettre d'excuse auprès de mon compagnon masculin et j'appose mon écriture délicatement sur le papier de l'enveloppe. Mais je pense que l'enveloppe ne suffira pas. Je trouve ce que je cherche quand mes yeux se pose sur un petit calepin violet sans artifice de beauté sur le devant, je l'avais fait pour une séance de broderie. Je met la lettre sur le calepin et les entourent avec un ruban rouge.

Ma porte s'ouvre en trombe.

Je reconnais, en tournant lentement la tête sur le côté, ma tante sur le pas de la porte. Délicate et stricte personne, son visage et sa coiffure respirent l'autorité. Mais en cet instant le contraire semblait s'emparer d'elle. Sa coiffure était différente, ébouriffée et son visage trahissait un sentiment de peur. Elle est essoufflée.

"Ma chère fille, il est l'heure. Suivez moi."

Je la regarde en attendant plus de détails. Sans véritable résultat.

"Dépêchez vous, c'est un ordre de vos parents."

Si c'est mes parents, alors je n'aie pas mon mot à dire.

Sa main me prend le poignet sans modération et m'emmène avec précipitation hors de ma chambre.

"Hâtons-nous, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps inutilement."

Nous traversons le manoir rapidement, tellement rapidement, que je n'ai pu voir que la tapisserie portant l'emblème de ma famille et les voiles bleus qui couvrent le plafond, avec seulement les quelques tableaux, encore, de ma famille. Arrivées à la porte d'entrée du manoir, je vois l'étendu du jardin en face de moi et le soleil brillant de mille feux au-dessus de ma tête. Je regarde, presque aveuglée par la lumière, les statues de pierres alignées du côté gauche de la route de pavés marrons, mais je n'ai pas pu décrire le reste, un coup brutal m'a été donné au niveau de la tête, puis le noir à la place du traditionnel bleu du ciel, m'a accueilli.

Ah mais le ciel n'était pas bleu à ce moment là, il était incertainement gris.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'ai aperçu autour de moi que de la verdure, il semble y avoir plus de plantes que dans le manoir. De grands arbres m'entourent, de fines plantes à une feuille me chatouillent les chevilles. Le ciel semble plus foncé qu'avant.

En me relevant, je remarque que ma robe cyan ressemble plus aux serviettes de cuisines qu'à une robe. Mes cheveux sont décoiffés. C'est assez désagréable mais pas dérangeant. Je tiens toujours dans une de mes mains un ruban rouge, le second. Grâce à lui, je peux attacher mes cheveux.

Ma tante arrive en courant vers moi.

"Vite, nous devons nous échapper."

Échapper ? C'est un ordre de mes parents ?

"Je ne comprends pas."

Je laisse ces mots s'évader de ma bouche. Ma tante s'arrête après un arbre, juste à côté d'un trou.

"Nous sommes arrivés."

Il semble qu'elle ne m'ai pas entendu.

" **Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi fuir ?"**

Et surtout où sommes nous ? Mais je ne dois pas poser de questions, c'est vrai… Elle me dévisage.

"Eh bien à cause de ce mariage, tu ne veux pas le faire, n'est ce pas ? Je peux comprendre, je ne veux pas que tu vives emprisonnée dans cette cage. Tu as un rêve n'est-ce pas ?"

" **Oui, c'est d'écouter les désires de mes parents."**

Elle soupire, puis mets ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Je sais que tout ça va trop vite, et tu restes vraiment désespérante de ce côté là, mais tes parents se servent de toi, ils veulent te marier et puis se servir de toi comme d'une poupée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici, pour que tu puisses t'échapper."

" **Je sais."**

Elle semble surprise. Pourquoi l'est-elle ? Je le sais, mais je reste, c'est tout.

"Tu sais ?"

J'hoche la tête.

"Et tu restes ? Pourquoi ? C'est idiot !"

" **Je sais, mais mes parents attendent beaucoup de moi** et **je dois être là pour eux, sinon qui le fera ?"**

Ma tante fronce les sourcils, puis tord sa bouche, contrariée.

"Tes parents se fichent de toi."

" **Je sais."**

"Ils ne pensent pas à toi, mais à leurs affaires."

" **Je sais."**

"Ils se fichent de ce qu'il peut t'arriver après !"

" **Je sais."**

"Tu es une idiote !"

" **Je sais."**

Elle baisse la tête. Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Je l'ai toujours su. Mais je dois être là pour eux. Jusqu'à la fin. Je dois faire ce que l'on attend de moi.

"Tu aimes les fleurs, non ?"

Je ne réponds pas.

"Quand tu étais petite, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais être fleuriste pour voir des fleurs et t'occuper d'elles."

Mon silence reste… silencieux.

"Tu as abandonné ce rêve ?"

" **Pourquoi me dis tu ça maintenant ? Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, si c'est ce que tu espères."**

J'enlève doucement sa main de la mienne.

" **Je dois retourner auprès de notre famille, ils nous attendent."**

Je repars le cœur lourd. C'est un peu étrange, mais ce n'est rien. Ça passera.

"Non…"

J'entends des pas précipités.

"Je ne les laisserais pas cette famille t'avoir comme elle m'a eu !"

Ils se rapprochent. Elle me prend précipitamment le bras et m'amène à elle. Je fais face au visage désespéré de ma tante.

"Je suis de ta famille, moi aussi j'attends quelque chose de toi."

Je la regarde avec incompréhension.

"Je te dis de vivre ! Réalise ton rêve ! Fais comme tu le souhaites je t'en prie ! C'est mon vœux !"

" **Mais…"**

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà proche du bord, et je glisse.

Je vois au ralenti ma tante crier.

Je me vois tomber.

Je ne la vois plus.

Je vois le trou me prendre dans ses bras et le noir m'avaler.

Ah… Il semblerait que je trouverais une mort dans l'incompréhension.

* * *

" _Dis moi, quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _Quel est ton rêve, enfant déchu ?_

" _Je souhaiterais suivre le chemin que mes parents m'ont donné."_

" _Pourquoi suivre ceci ?"_

 _Est-ce important pour toi ?_

" _Parce que je n'ai pas d'autres rêves."_

* * *

Nous voici à la fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu..

Cette fois ci c'est la vision d'une petite fille, l'âme Bleu Ciel ou Cyan (comme vous voulez) qui va nous raconter son histoire.

Pour revenir sur l'interlude, remerciez vraiment **Chysako** grâce à lui/elle vous avez pu éviter une interlude sans sentiments (Je m'étais déjà mis dans la peau de ce personnage-ci à ce moment là…) et je la/le remercie aussi !

C'est le même schéma que la dernière fois, trois parties pour ce chapitre aussi, ce sera la même pour les autres chapitres qui seront mis en place. Voici les noms des parties : L'Humain Trop Attendu, 6x_ et 8x_ (ou7x_, j'hésite encore...). Et oui, le retour des cachoteries nyeh eh eh (comme dirais un certain squelette). Reprenons nos bons vieux indices : C'est par rapport au personnage. Ca n'aide toujours pas ? Domaaaage ahahah

Sur ce, nous allons continuer sur notre traversée et reprendre le chemin des deux semaines d'attente (ça va être tout juste bon pour le prochain chapitre… vraiment ahahah). Je viens de commencer l'écriture de celui-ci, et c'est du détail, ça je peux vous le dire ahahah…

Je remercie encore **Floriane05** , **Gaea131** et **Karookey** pour leur soutien ! Ainsi que tous ceux qui nous lise ! (Merciiii)

A dans deux semaines, alors ! Et bonne soirée, bonne journée !


	7. Chapitre 2 : BLEU CIEL - Part 2

Bonsoir !

Voici la seconde partie du second chapitre !

J'ai utilisé les trois jours que je me réserve en cas de retard. Donc ça fait deux semaines plus trois jours. Oui… je sais… Pardon.

Je n'ai pas de rubrique "réponses aux commentaires" puisque je n'en ai pas eu… Mais je vous remercie pour votre lecture...

Doooonc, aussi… Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, hum… Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Chysako donc ceci est un chapitre sans correcteur/correctrice… Je suis alors désolé d'avance si vous trouvez des fautes…

C'est sur ces belles paroles que je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !

* * *

" _Dis moi, quel est ton rêve ?"_

 _Aurait-il changé en si peu de temps ?_

" _Faire ce que mes parents me disent."_

" _Pourquoi ?"_

 _Pourquoi faire autant d'effort pour ?_

" _Parce que c'est la meilleure voie à suivre."_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Bleu Ciel**

Deuxième Partie

 **Ruines**

Je soulève avec lenteur mes paupières.

Le ciel est la première chose que j'aperçois. Il est noir, avec pour seule compagnie des étoiles, seules lumières qui m'éclaire.

Je me relève, le trou était profond au vu de la hauteur de laquelle je suis tombée. Mais je n'ai aucune douleurs. J'amène mon bras à porté de vue. Et vois que je n'ai que des fleurs accrochés au bras. Mais aucune trace de ma chute.

C'est impossible.

Cette chute aurait dû me marquer, et je ne devrais pas pouvoir respirer en ce moment…

C'est étrange.

Je me relève entièrement, j'aperçois des fleurs, qui ont surement amortit ma chute, d'une couleur dorée. Elles sont comme l'or qui orne la porte de la maison et toutes les autres décorations. J'essaye d'en prendre une, sans résultat. Je préfère alors regarder où je me trouve.

D'hautes colonnes blanches au lierres grimpants essaye de toucher le ciel, sans réussir. Les fleurs d'ors se trouvent regroupés sur elles-mêmes pour partager la lumière des étoiles, seule vie extérieur de ce monde… enfermé sur lui-même. Les parois semblent être faites de pierres et de terres, je pense puisque je ne peux les atteindre. Je laisse mes yeux se balader jusqu'à trouver le restant des étoiles illuminé un passage vers un autre endroit. Il semble qu'une sortie se trouve ici.

Je me demande ce que mes parents diraient. Ils vont me sévir mais nous continuerons notre vie.

...Je dois rentrer. Mes parents ne souhaiteraient pas que je me trouve ici. Mais comment je dois faire pour remonter ? Je préfère m'assoir sur les fleurs, je dois attendre. Peut-être viendront-ils me chercher ? Alors je ne dois pas bouger. Je dois écouter.

Le mouvement des étoiles ne semble pas bouger mais le ciel change petit à petit. Je regarde le changement d'heures avec patience. Le ciel s'illumine dans le rose si reconnaissable de l'aurore qui tire peu à peu vers l'habituel bleu du ciel du jour prenant place sur les étoiles, le bleu obscur, le rose, l'orange. Le bleu s'impose et reste pendant des heures. Des nuages arrivent obscurcissant le ciel et son soleil, puis repartent sans rien demander. Le soleil aveugle le reste même le ciel et vient s'installer en tant que nouveau roi. Il s'empare de tout et puis il laisse tout à l'abandon pour voir ailleurs. Le ciel change de couleur, l'orange arrive et c'est lui qui finit par tout prendre pour donner place à ce bleu noir qui est accompagné de sa lune blanche croissante et de ses étoiles.

Je me rappelle de la légende que mon précepteur m'a raconté. On dit que le soleil et la lune représentaient d'anciens roi et reine. Ils ont connu beaucoup de malheurs et de malheurs mais vivaient avec leur royaume. Tous étaient heureux, sans exception… Mais un jour, le roi dans sa détresse de ces jours éternellement semblables et ennuyants décida de faire un changement dans sa routine. Il fit une chose inoubliable et impardonnable à son royaume. La reine pour le punir décida de les enfermer en un lieu impénétrable où il aurait pu se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle avait décidé qu'elle-même devait s'enfermer pour avoir lancé cette malédiction qu'elle avait lançait. Il a été décidé que le roi, qui aimait tellement être le centre d'attention de son royaume serait celui qui les guidera dans un monde cruel et joyeux à la fois. Dans leur vivant. Et elle s'occupera de les guider lorsqu'il les aura abandonné. Elle sera le chemin vers leur mort. Il supportera la vie. Elle supportera leur mort.

On leur donne un rôle, ils devront l'accomplir, seul. Le roi pour le jour, la reine pour la nuit. Tous devront remplir le rôle qu'on leur a donné.

Comme le mien, je dois remplir mon rôle, celui que mes parents m'ont donné. Mais où sont-ils ? Ils m'ont toujours dit que si je me perd, je ne dois pas bougé. Comme ça c'est plus facile de me retrouver...

Mais un nouveau jour se lève et toujours rien…

Lorsque je repose les yeux vers le sol, je ne vois rien. Il n'y a personne.

Personne en haut.

Personne en bas.

Je suis seule. C'est la première fois que j'expérimente cette façon de vivre. Peut-être que je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi donc ? Mes parents me… Je…

"Cette vie te plait comme elle est ? Là ? En cet instant ?"

Ca me rappelle ce que ce garçon m'a dit… Dois-je faire comme il dit ?

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes, tu pourrais partir loin d'ici !"

Je suis dans une situation semblable à ce qu'il a dit. Indirectement, j'ai fait ce qu'il a dit. Je suis parti loin de ma maison. Et je ne sais pas où je suis… Que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai plus mes parents pour me guider. Ils m'ont dit de rester à ma place… Que dois-je faire ?

Je me contente alors de prendre mes genoux dans mes bras et je pose ma tête.

Un bruit vient à mes oreilles. Je tourne la tête pour voir qu'il s'agit d'un drôle d'animal. Une sorte de grenouille à deux visages dont un se trouve sur son ventre. Il s'approche de moi petit à petit mais il s'arrête à une distance raisonnable puis m'observe avec ses petits yeux blancs, moi avec mes yeux bleus.

Nous nous contentons de nous regarder pendant un moment, aucune parole ne fut échangé. Tout est dans le silence que ce se fait une conversation. La nôtre. Puis il part doucement vers la sortie. Je me retrouve seule. Encore. Je lance un regard vers le ciel. Aucune trace, toujours personne.

Je vois le petit animal revenir, me regarder puis partir pour revenir quelques secondes après. Il refait le même parcours plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise un mot, puis il repart.

"Ribbit."

Je pense qu'il veut que je le suive, mais… Je dois rester ici, je ne peux pas partir comme ça… Mais, il pourrait peut-être m'emmener vers une autre sortie…

Je vais le suivre je verrais après. Je me lève lentement pour éviter de tomber puisque ça fait un jour que je n'ai pas bouger d'ici. Je fais attention à chaque pas, j'écrase sans le vouloir quelques fleurs jaunes. Je m'éloigne du petit mont de terre pour suivre le petit animal à deux visages. Vite le noir s'epare de l'espace mais une porte s'élève. Immense et majestueuse, elle me rappelle les portes des temples grecques sur les images d'archives de ceux qui voyagent en ce moment. Il semble qu'un dessin soit inscrit sur le haut des portes, mais je ne peux pas vraiment le voir, il fait bien trop noir. J'aperçois après un instant de contemplation, un autre mont de terre rempli de lumière se révèle en face de moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Je continue de marcher dans l'espoir de revoir ce petit être. Une autre porte apparaît mais je commence à apercevoir des couleurs sur celle-ci. Elles sont violettes, mais cette fois-ci la nature de cette endroit a prit ces droits et elle se retrouve engouffrer dans un feuillage sans aucun espoir de s'échapper. Un espace, totalement éclairé cette fois-ci, prend place pour me laisser voir des ruines. Je ne pouvais que d'appeler cet endroit que comme ça. Un arbre complètement mort se trouve en face de moi, et ses feuilles mortes remplissent l'espace qui n'est pas occupé par les racines, les feuilles et les fleurs épineuses sur les chemins qui mènent à des escaliers qui rendent l'âme. C'est… comment dire… désagréable comme vue. Les murs violets avec des plantes grimpantes, on voit à peine le sol de pierre. Je remarque que l'animal m'attend en haut des escaliers. Il court dès qu'il me voit.

Je me demande si je dois courir aussi ? Il faut peut-être se dépêcher ? Je pense.

Je me débat un peu avec les feuilles au sol mais je finis par réussir à m'en échapper pour me lancer à la poursuite de la petite grenouille.

Je commence par marcher vite puis peu à peu accéléré la cadence. Il n'y a que des pièces rempli de végétation où l'on voit à peine le mur ou le sol dans son originel couleur. Des pièces avec du vert et du violet encore et encore. Je m'arrête juste à temps pour éviter de tomber dans l'eau. Un grand lac avec seulement quelques planches sur le dessus s'étend sur quelques mètres en face de moi. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans.. hum… Je ne sais pas où même je puisse être… Il fait presque noir, des planches font office de pont pour traverser le petit lac et deux grands rideaux de lières cachent les pierres qui font le mur à ma gauche.

Je me contente alors de traverser les planches qui se content de tanguer sous mes pas. Même si d'apparence elles ont l'air instables, elles sont au contraire, l'air d'avoir été fixées à l'eau. Elles bougent avec l'eau mais ne coulent pas, c'est assez... Inédit.

Arrivée à la dernière planche, toujours confuse, j'aperçois le petit être. Il semble attendre quelque chose. Je me dirige alors vers lui, curieuse.

Je m'arrête à sa portée. Et j'attends. Il se contente de me regarder fixement. Puis après un certain silence…

"Ribbit"

(... Tu sais, si tu me suis, je te montrerais là où tu pourras te reposer, petit monstre égaré.)

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Petit monstre ? Mon expression ne change pas. Mais mon esprit semble le faire. Un changement. Ici, je suis ce qui ressemble à un monstre. Ou alors, c'est un mot qui appartient à cet endroit. Les animaux parlent. Aussi.

"Ribbit"

(Suis-moi.)

Et il part en faisant quelques bons. Je me contente de le suivre sans me poser de questions, puisqu'il semble m'emmener quelque part. Enfin, je pense ?

Je me demande pourquoi je le suis encore. Je jette un oeil à l'arrière me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester là où j'étais... Puis je sens des choses bizarres dans mon corps.

Nous traversons un long chemin avec pour seule distinction par rapport aux salles précédentes, une simple colonne vers la fin du couloir. Les salles se ressemblent. Les mêmes ornent les mêmes murs violet que j'aperçois depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai l'impression de voir les mêmes paysages. Des fois les pièces changent. Il y a dans une pièce, plus de feuilles puis quelques pierres se trouvent plus élevées que les autres puis encore de feuilles rouges. Elles sont toujours rouges, mais c'est ce que je pense puisque je ne vois pas très bien, je me concentre alors sur les bruits de l'animal à deux têtes que j'ai aperçu plus tôt. Il se trouve en face de moi, je crois... Mais je l'entends.

Arrivée à un croisement, je me retrouve à faire face à deux autres animaux comme celui que j'ai croisé. Mais je ne sais pas qui est qui. J'ai perdu de vue celui que je suivais.

Je remarque aussi que cette salle semble plus... Nettoyée. Il y a moins de lierres que dans les autres salles et semble un peu plus éclairée aussi. Les pierres violettes sont un peu percées, plus cassées. Je remarque également que les trois êtres... Discutent entre eux même si l'un semble mener la discussion. Puis après un moment, l'un vient vers moi. Je m'accroupis pour parvenir à sa taille.

-Ribbit, Ribbit

(Viens, je t'accompagne aux grandes portes. Là-bas, marche tout droit, puis tu pourras retrouver ta famille, petit monstre.)

Ma famille…

J'hoche la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma famille. Il semble que la chute dans que je pensais être vraie, semblait n'être qu'une illusion…

Je le suis sans plus de pensées inutiles.

Après les quelques colonnes qui se distinguent au travers de la pénombre, nous arrivons dans une autre pièce qui semble avoir un autre être. Je crois, de plus, que je me rappelle du nom de cet animal. Une grenouille, avec pour seule différence une autre tête. Les grenouilles ne sont censées n'avoir qu'une tête, non ?

Mais alor que nous nous engouffrons dans un passage menant à une ville, je sens quelque chose me tirer en arrière, mais je ne tombe pas. Je regarde lentement derrière. Mais rien. Il n'y a rien. Juste mes cheveux qui me bloque la vue. En remettant mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, je me demande qu'est ce qui c'est passé à l'instant. Je me reconcentre sur mon guide.

Mais l'endroit vers lequel nous allons ne ressemble pas aux portes qu'il m'a dit plus tôt. Mais plus à une ville, enfin si la chaleur ambiante peut donner vie à des habitations, puisqu'il fait vraiment très chaud.

Je regarde la grenouille en face de moi, puis j'essaye de lui demander quelque chose en me rappelant que je ne dois rien demander, juste écouter et suivre. Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait à l'endroit où mes parents sont… non ?

Enfin nous arrivons à une grande bâtisse blanche qui surplombe la température et le ciel de terre. De terre ? Mais nous sommes bien à la surface ? La grenouille part en sautant rapidement, comme si elle voulait échapper à quelque chose. J'entends un étrange bruit, une sorte de porte. Je tourne lentement la tête sur ma droite pour me retrouver face à un trou noir qui inonde l'ouverture. Mais juste ça, rien d'autre.

Je m'entre comme si on m'y avait invité. Un claquement se fait entendre et le noir envahit le peu de lumière qui reste. Mais ce n'est pas le même noir. Je vois toujours, je le sens. Mais alors que je pensais être seule…

-Commençons.

* * *

" _Quel est ton souhait ?"_

 _Que je puisse te faire changer d'avis…_

" _Je souhaite retrouver ma famille."_

" _Pourquoi ?"_

 _Ta raison a changer ?_

" _Je ressens quelque chose..."_

* * *

Voici, c'est la fin de cette partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Cette de voir ces objets qu'on trouve un peu partout me dérange un peu… Comment dire ça… On peut dire que ces enfants n'ont pas fait attention ou alors ils peuvent très bien ne pas les avoir perdu. Sur cette partie, je préfère me dire que c'est une perte. Mais on peut aussi dire qu'ils ont fait exprès… Je sais pas si vous voyez où je veux en venir… Voyons… Disons que premièrement, ils n'ont pas fait exprès de perdre leurs affaires. Le ruban pour cette fille, le bloc-note pour un autre, la poêle, le tutu et les autres… Ils les ont peut être perdu par manque d'attention ou parce qu'ils ont été obligé de se débarrasser de leur affaire à cause d'un imprévu ou parce qu'ils se sont fait attrapé.

Deuxièmement, ils ne les ont jamais perdu. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut très bien les avoir laissés là pour une quelconque raison… Mais ce ne sont que des théories… Je m'égare peut-être, ou peut-être pas…

J'ai aussi mis une petite légende de mon cru sur le soleil et la lune… Ces trucs m'ont toujours intrigué. Scientifiquement parlant ou non. Ca ne dérange pas ? Non ?

Et bien voici la fin de mon monologue ahaha

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette partie et qui lisent cette histoire (et à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire le monologue, merci) !

Sur ce, à bientôt dans deux semaines ! (+ trois jours si problèmes (je vous préviens à l'avance cette fois-ci…))

Bye ! Et merci encore !


	8. Chapitre 2 : BLEU CIEL - Part 3 - Fin

Bonsoir, bonjour !

Il est... Hum... 22:35 au moment où j'écris ce commentaire d'avant chapitre.

Je m'excuse encore pour le retard (je ne suis pas en retard j'ai prévenu en plus !), pardon.

Je tiens à remercier Anais721 pour follow cette histoire et pour l'avoir fav' !

Voilà, je tiens à le faire remarquer (oui, encore...) ce chapitre n'a pas subi de correction. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de mon/ma correcteur/trice... Je pense qu'il/elle doit travailler dur ou doit déjà être en vacances ahah. Peut m'importe... Si elle/il va bien, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Je suis désolée pour la forme de ce chapitre, (qui au passage ne me plaît pas non plus) mon ordinateur à de idée de me lâcher, youhou. Je remettrais ça en place quand j'aurais un ordinateur sous la main.

Merci d'avoir lu cette intro, et de lire cette fiction. Maintenant place à la dernière partie du Second Chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

 _"Dis moi quel est ton rêves ?"_

 _Dis moi si il a changé ?_

 _"Mon rêve, c'est d'être avec mes parents."_

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _Vas-tu y arriver ?_

 _"Parce que, ils..."_

CHAPITRE 2

Bleu Ciel

Dernière partie

Patience

Si le monde change, aurais-je toujours ma place auprès de mes parents ?

C'est la première fois que je me pose réellement cette question. Même si j'y avais déjà pensé auparavant.

Je suis bien entré dans ce bâtiment. Et je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il a bien parlé. Je l'ai entendu et compris mais je ne le vois pourtant pas. Je sais que l'obscurité me bloque la vue qui m'a été donnée. Mais...

Les lumières sont apparues. Et le personnage qui m'a adressé la parole, lui a disparu. Il n'y a que de longs et gros fils de différentes couleurs qui ont rempli sa place. Je ne peux me faire une idée de l'endroit où je suis. Juste, l'espace est grand. Et remplit de gros fils.

Pourtant je sens que la présence est toujours là tapis dans les ombres des coins, mais je ne vais pas la chercher pour autant. La grenouille m'a dit de trouver un village mais j'entre dans un bâtiment, donc je ne suis pas encore arrivé à ma destination.

Je me retourne pour essayer d'ouvrir celle qui s'est refermée sur mon passage.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

J'ai délicatement essayé de pousser la porte mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne dois pas avoir assez de force. Ou alors elle doit être trop lourde.

A droite des fils. A gauche des fils. Devant, encore des fils. Derrière, toujours des fils.

Je me demande ce que je peux bien faire ici. Et pourquoi je ne peux continuer ma route pour retrouver ma famille, comme me l'a affirmé la grenouille.

"Eh bien, il semble que ton intelligence est limité."

Je me retourne en entendant la voix dans mon dos. Mais personne.

Une voix vient de sortir de quelque part, mais rien ne ressemble à un être vivant.

Je fais quelques pas pour essayer d'atteindre... La voix.

Le sol s'effondre et je tombe avec les fils, qui semblent être très résistants.

J'ai l'impression de tomber mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression de toucher le sol. La lumière qui m'entoure semble me le faire comprendre. C'est peut être ça qui m'empêche de me faire mal.

Puis elle s'éteint. Et je continue ma course vers le sol. Enfin, je pense, puisque je ne vois toujours rien. Puis la lumière revient mais pas en m'entourant, en éclaircissant les alentours.

Le sol me paraît bien près d'un coup.

Je fais une grimace en sentant mon épaule s'écraser contre le sol suivit de près de mon corps. J'essaie de me relever sans vraiment bouger. Chaque mouvements me tiraillent, mais je ne peux me relever.

"Au moins, ton corps est capable de réactions, lui."

Je souhaite regarder mon interlocuteur en face, mais le contre-coup n'est pas de cet avis. À la place je me contente de voir ses pieds sur le sol blanc. Des chaussures noirs pour hommes légèrement surélevés par de petits talons, et le bas d'un pantalon sobre.

"Il semble que seul ton esprit ne puisse supporter ce semblant d'intelligence que les humains font normalement preuve. Le fait que tu n'es pas atteint le summum de ton espèce doit compter, je pense."

Des mots compliqués. Cela ressemble d'une certaine manière à l'un de mes professeurs. Mon professeur de langues maniérées, mais il semblait faire partie des personnes qui s'occupe de dénoncer les problèmes humains et leurs conséquences.

"J'espère néanmoins, que tu sauras te trouver utile à notre cause. Enfin, ton âme, je veux dire."

Utile ? Mais je dois trouver ma famille avant.

"Je... Je souhaite retrouver... Ma..."

"Je me dois de t'emmener au roi, même si dans cet état, tu sers plus à grand chose... Dommage que tu ne sois pas plus fort, petit humain..."

Ma tête me fais mal, mais je dois lui dire. Je dois lui dire pour ma famille...

Mes paupières sont lourdes, très lourdes. La voix semble dire quelque chose d'autre, mais je n'ai pas pu l'entendre. Pas plus que son visage qui s'était, je crois, rapproché au moment où je laisse ma vue dans l'obscurité.

Je n'ai fermé les yeux qu'un instant. Un simple instant. Mais lorsque je les ouvre, c'est un tout autre paysage qui m'accueille.

Des fleurs qui ont la couleur de l'or étincellent sous le soleil. Un trône de velours rouge et d'or semble être le seul meuble de cette nouvelle pièce. Le sol est lui même prit de couleurs chatoyantes et lumineuse. Une pièce de apaisant et... D'un sentiment tout autre.

Je tends le bras pour toucher la pétale d'or d'une fleur. Je me rends compte en même temps que, cette fleur est d'une immense douceur, et que je peux bouger mes membres sans penser que cela me ferait souffrir.

"Il est temps, mon enfant."

Je me retourne pour m'apercevoir que je ne suis plus seule. Un énorme animal vêtu d'une cape violette retenue par une broche qui forme deux ailes et aux épaules couvertes d'épaulières d'or. Un sourire patient sur le visage. Des cornes et une barbe. Étrange attirail.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir ça alors que tu n'y peux rien, mais pour le bien de mon peuple et de notre liberté. Je vais prendre ton âme."

Le monde se remplit de la plus noir des encres. Les formes se sont faite englouties même l'homme. Mais il est réapparu. Pourvu d'une armure aux traits de craies et sa couronne sur la tête. Le teint sombre il ne me regarde, ayant mis la main sur une arme d'un rouge intense, il semble patienter.

Des rectangles apparaissent, le contour blanc, en face de moi.

FIGHT

ACT

ITEM

MERCY

Je ne comprend ce que je vois, ni même ce qu'ils signifient.

"Je ne te laisserais pas en vie, ton âme est notre espoir. L'espoir de notre famille."

Le rectangle MERCY est détruit par la sorte de lance à trois dents. Il s'effrite et tombe en lambeaux.

Plus que trois rectangles. A quoi peuvent-ils bien servir et dire. Mais je me rappelle que je dois lui dire quelque chose.

J'appuie sur le rectangle ACT pensant bien faire et plusieurs options s'offre à moi.

SUPPLIER

PLEURER

DEMANDER

Il en y a une quatrième, mais elle me semble inapproprié. Je choisis DEMANDER, et lui dit ma requête.

"Je dois aller là où se trouve mes parents ! Laissez moi y aller !"

C'était la premier fois qu'elle avait un souhait bien à elle. Qu'elle voulait quelque chose.

Il continue de m'ignorer.

"Je vais t'emmener là où tu pourras les voir de près."

"Vraiment ? Vous êtes graci-"

Le coup fut puissant.

Je n'ai presque rien sentit. C'est peut-être bien.

Je regarde l'arme implantée en moi, puis l'animal de fer.

Je sens mes forces me quitter.

Je tends la main vers lui, vers l'homme, il me semble, qui ne me regarde toujours pas.

Je tousse. De l'eau semble couler sur moi. Mais je me concentre vers cet homme, l'homme qui me guideras, qui doit me guider vers mes parents. Il me l'a dit.

J'arrive à le toucher.

Je le regarde. Souhaite dire des choses, des mots, mais ma gorge ne semble être de cet avis.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ?

Il tient l'arme, ne lâche rien, ne fait rien, ne bouge pas.

Moi.

Moi, tout ce que je voulais...

Tout ce que je voulais...

C'était que mes parents m'aiment.

"Ton rêve est-il toujours le même ?"

Répond moi s'il te plaît...

"..."

"Alors, tu n'as pu réaliser le tien, toi non plus..."

Encore un autre...

"..."

"J'espère que le prochain sera plus résistant, mourir sans réaliser ses rêves est la pire des morts. Voyons si le suivant pourra vivre assez longtemps pour réaliser le sien."

Rebonsoir, rebonjour !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et je m'excuse encore des fautes que vous avez pu y trouver.

Je viens de me rendre compte que si je n'avais pas décidé de la faire bouger de là où elle était, l'histoire se serait terminée à la seconde partie. Parce que c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer normalement, mais j'ai pris compte que ce n'est qu'une enfant, et un enfant, c'est curieux, surtout quand il voit des choses pour la première fois, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle doit toujours avoir de l'innocence. L'innocence de ne rien savoir de ce qui l'entoure. Je me demande si Toby a fait exprès que ce ne soit que des enfants qui tombent dans le trou. Les enfants représentent l'innocence, on le sait bien. Donc théoriquement parlant, c'est à partir de cette innocence que notre personnalité se crée. C'est une base sur ce que se construit chaque chose. L'environnement, la personnalité des autres, le monde font de notre personnalité celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Nous construisons chaque jour un nouveau morceau de celle-ci, elle est tout aussi en mouvement que le monde l'est, elle change.

Il faut donc détruire cette innocence (les enfants/ou le mur(comme on veut) pour aller de l'avant et voir le monde différemment.

Mais peut-être que c'est tout autre, ce n'est juste qu'une hypothèse après tout. (j'ai peut-être mal usée de mes mots...)

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre (ces monologues pour les courageux...) et merci encore à Miss Anais721 !

Le prochain chapitre, enfin non, l'interlude donc arrivera dans deux semaines.

Oh avant que j'oublie ! Bon courage pour vos révisions à tous ceux qui passés leurs diplômes, et je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Ah non c'est vrai, MERDE à vous ! (à ceux qui comprenne aussi ahah)

Merci encore et sur ce bonne soirée !


End file.
